令扬，你回来！！
by SukiRin
Summary: 十年前，他们是最好的挚友。分别十年后他们再次相见，这十年，每个人都在煎熬。这十年，每个人都创建了自己的事业王国。十年后他们的相见，还会有分离吗？
1. 楔子

AN：这个是我看的一本书的同人文，不知道应该属于那一个系列，所以就放在Anime X over 里面吧。呵呵

* * *

楔子：

十年的分离，六个人都有说不完的话。重返昔日里一起游戏的异人馆，无数的回忆占据了每个人的心头；温暖熟悉的感觉缠绕着他们。屋内落满了灰尘，却掩不去那段年少轻狂的岁月，那无怨无悔天大地大惟我纵横的时代。遮不住六个年轻人永不磨灭的真成友情。

* * *

AN：大家一定觉得奇怪了吧，不知道这个是什么，那，正文里面我会说的。 


	2. 悲剧从演

真正的挑战才刚刚开始哦！！来吧！！

* * *

第一章: 悲剧重演

"凯臣，君凡，烈，以农，令扬，起床吃早饭了。"好不容易，六个大忙人腾出了一些时间，回到久违的异人馆给自己放个长假，好好的聚一聚顺便享受一下无需工作的时光。这不，假期的第一天由东邦专任大厨曲希瑞美味营养的早餐拉开了银幕。

"来咯！"话音刚落四个人影以光速来到餐桌前就座。

"咦，令扬呢？"曲希瑞端着盘子从厨房出来，疑惑的问。很奇怪的，竟然是五个人的和音

第六感奇灵的南宫烈起身就往外走。"烈，你要去哪儿？"向以农问。

"笨，当然是去找令扬啦。"安凯臣冷冷的为向以农解惑。

"你为什么又说我笨？"果然是江山易改，本性难移，一向不承认自己的缺点的向以农，就算现在已经是好莱坞身价最高的三大导演之一了，也仍忘不了和朋友们斗嘴。

"喂，你们两个快点，烈要走远了！"见向以农和安凯臣没有跟上来，曲希瑞好心的回身提醒。

"以农，快走了拉。不然你就自己来找我们吧。"安凯臣拍了向以农的背一下，接着追赶曲希瑞他们去也。

四个人跟这南宫烈走了好长一段路，也不见他有停的意思。最后，南宫烈转进了一个巷口。其他四人还没有走到，就听到烈焦急的呼唤。"令扬，令扬…"四个人飞奔而至，眼前的景象让他们的心不由得一阵抽痛。只见展令扬安详的躺在南宫烈的怀里，脸色苍白如纸，嘴角却还带着浅浅的勾魂微笑，左臂和胸口上触目惊心的红还在不断的往外流淌。身后是一条断断续续的长长的血线，拉扯到很远的地方。

"令扬！！"四个人蜂拥而至，曲希瑞连忙掏出随身携带的止血剂和绷带为令扬包扎止血，包扎的手颤抖不已,心脏几乎停止跳动。

"我们快点回去，令扬需要治疗。"曲希瑞对其他人说。

经过了漫长的等待，起居室的门打开了。"令扬失血过多，现在已经没什么大碍了，但什么时候醒来我就不知道了。他左臂上的伤很像鞭伤，但又像是剑伤。我猜想应该是长软剑。至于胸口上的只是普通的枪伤，我想要不是令扬躲的及时，那颗子弹打到的会是令扬的心脏。"曲希瑞清楚的知道，伙伴们和他一样担心令扬的安慰，所以赶紧说出诊治结果好让他们放心。

"长软剑？枪伤？"四个人异口同声。

"我和你们一样不敢相信。"

"令扬是不是被催眠了。"安凯臣猜测。

"不可能。令扬根本就不受催眠的控制，除非是他自己心甘情愿被催眠。"雷君凡投反对票。

"但那并不代表不可能，也许这次就是令扬心甘情愿的呢？"安凯臣并不同意雷君凡的说法。

"还有一个问题就是令扬这么厉害，怎么可能被人偷袭？"向以农问。四个人都陷入了沉思，除了自一进门开始就不言不语的南宫烈。

第一个发现南宫烈的异常的是他多年的老搭档雷君凡。"烈，你怎么了？自从回来你就不说话，是不是哪里不舒服啊？要不要希瑞给你看看。"

"我没事，就是感觉有不好的事要发生。希瑞，我觉得你应该再给令扬好好的检查一遍。我觉得事情并不只是催眠这么简单。"并不是不相信好友的能力，怀疑这个词是不存在于东邦这群人的字典里的。但就是放心不下，毕竟那是他们最爱最宠的人。

"我也是这么认为的。"曲希瑞转身朝着医疗室的方向走去。"你们一起来吧，我知道等待的痛苦。"回眸一笑，让四个人的心暖烘烘的。这就是他们的友情，无需太多言语，只是一个简单的动作，一句非同反响的话语，就可以在他们之间造成无限的情意。

拉开医疗室的门，眼前的景象让五个人都惊呆了。只见令扬衣衫零乱的背对着他们倚靠在窗边，眼神迷茫的注视着远方，没有那吸引人的一零一号笑容，有的只是深深的悲伤与不舍，微风正在疯狂的亲吻着那头乌黑的秀发。这个景象怎么好像在哪里见过？对了，是雷君凡第一次见到的凯，安凯臣的第二人格。

"令扬？"五人怀疑的唤到。

"啊，是你们啊，你们刚才在说什么呀，也不叫可爱的人家一下。"转眼又变回到了他们所熟悉的那个令扬，好像刚才所看到的一切只是一场梦，终年不变的笑容又回到了令扬的脸上。

"令扬，你什么时候醒的啊？"曲希瑞问，他出去不过十分钟而已，据他的推测令扬应该明天才能醒过来，难道…

"醒？我本来就没有睡呀？对了，小瑞瑞，人家还想问你呢，人家身上的绷带是怎么回事？"果然没错，令扬什么事情也记不得了。

除了两个当事人外，其他四人是听得一头雾水。怎么回事？令扬怎么说他一直都没睡？四个人心里有着相同的问题，但是他们没有问出口，因为他们知道等一会儿曲希瑞会给他们一个满意的答案。

"你真的什么都不记得了吗？"曲希瑞问他。为了确定自己的怀疑，他只有这么问了。

"小瑞瑞，你今天怎么了，怎么竟问一些人尽皆知的事情啊？我怎么会什么都不记得了呢？如果不记得，我怎么会认出你们呀？"展令扬不答反问。

曲希瑞知道他问了一个很蠢了问题，但是他不会放弃。"我是说，你真的不知道自己是怎么受的伤？又是怎么回到异人馆的？"

"废话，我当然是你们带回来的，除了你们，纽约还有谁能进得了异人馆的大门而不招袭击呀？至于是怎么受的伤我就不知道了。"展令扬难得的没有吊人胃口，如是说出了曲希瑞想要的答案。

果然！"好了，令扬，你好好休息吧。我们不打扰你了。"证实了自己的怀疑，曲希瑞示意其他四人先行离开，检查的事被抛在了脑后。他在确定令扬已经睡熟，不会听到他们的谈话后也离开了房间。

刚关好门转身就看到四个"乖宝宝"等在门口上，明知逃不过他们的拷问，却还是不想告诉他们。唉，反正迟早要告诉他们的，还不如先在一并解决了算了。曲希瑞叹了一口气认命的朝他们走去。"想必你们也已经猜到了吧，令扬中的是一种深度催眠，让他忘记了所有被催眠后发生的事情。"曲希瑞撇开次要直入主题。

"可是令扬是不受催眠控制的，不是吗？"向以农问。

"那是因为以前令扬中的催眠是控制精神的，只要是意志力强一点的人都可以抵抗。但这次的不同，令扬这次中的催眠可以说是精华中的精华，催眠中的催眠，是可以连意志力一并控制的，如果说它连灵魂都操控了也不为过。"曲希瑞解释到。

"没有解开的办法吗？"

"有！但只有令扬和下催眠的人知道。"这次说话的是南宫烈。

"那我们去问令扬不就成了。"向以农说着就想往医疗室跑，却被安凯臣和雷君凡给拉了回来。

"你认为令扬会告诉我们吗？"

"为什么？"向以农满脸疑惑。

"因为这个解码一定和我们有关。不然令扬的眼神不会那么的悲伤。"听了雷君凡的解释，六个人包括展令扬都沉默了，只是外面的五人没有发现有人偷听罢了。

果然还是让他们发现了，难道我掩饰得还不够好吗？还是我在不经意间流露的太多了？看来，我们又得分开了，尽管我答应了你们永远都不会再离开。对不起，以农、烈、君凡、凯臣和希瑞，我真的不希望你们受伤，而且是因为我。

一滴泪静静的滑下展令扬的脸颊，落在了冰冷的地板上。靠着门板，展令扬哭了。他哭得伤心欲绝，好像要把今生的泪都哭完一样，也好像这样在离开的时候就不会的那么伤心。

* * *

AN: 那那，大家，感觉怎么样？到这里大家应该了解一些了吧。下一次我会把这六位的资料发上来的，这样就会好一点了吧。呵呵


	3. 人物资料

AN:well, as i said before. here are the informations about those people in my fanfic. i couldn't get everyones. so, just get along with it please

* * *

NO.1曲希瑞,英文名字是DANIEL (丹尼尔)

生日:9月20日处女座 A型 186cm 66KG

外号:神医.

特长:精通医术,擅长研制各种新式药品药剂,又是个催眠高手.同时,还擅长烹饪,在学生时代,是"东邦"的"专任名厨",兼"专任医师".更是一个把手术刀当"菜刀","餐刀"用的好手.

绝技:以手术刀当飞刀,百发百中,所以还有一个外号叫:"飞刀快手".

现职:闻名田国际的天才脑外科权威医师,拥有许多世界级的联合大医院.

背景:伊利斯公国的王子,曲宁儿的哥哥,和曲宁儿一样拥有四分之一欧洲皇室血统的混血帅哥.

名字意义

来源:希伯来

涵义:上帝是我仲判人

NO.2 南宫烈,英文名字是ALLEN (艾伦)

生日:5月4日金牛座 A型 185CM 65KG

外号:神赌.

特长:第六感奇灵,能够完全无误的预测许多事情(除了和自身有关的事例外),尤其是在赌桌上,除了他刻意放水外,从未有过败绩,故在赌场里有"东方不败"的美称.又精通扑克牌占卜术,且从未出过差错,故在学生时代是"东邦"的"专任占卜师"兼"专任采购大使".同时,还擅长"变魔术",且精通"说服术".此外,由于生得一张人见人爱的风流相(当然是指对女性),深得女性的青睐,无往不利,所以还有一个外号叫:"猎爱圣手".

绝技:以特制揆克牌当飞镖,百发百中,而且是个"左撇子".

现职:全美炙手可热的名律师,在纽约拥有全美排名前十大的律师事务所.

背景:外祖父是美籍犹太人,更是对美国政,经两界有相当影响力的美国石油大王,所以,他拥有四分之一犹太血统的混血美男子.

名字意义

来源:盖尔

涵义:和谐融洽;英俊的;好看的.

NO.3 安凯臣,英文名字是CEDRIC (赛德瑞克)

生日:2月18日水瓶座 O型 187CM 66KG

外号:神枪手.

特长:机械,枪炮,弹药的制造发明天才,发明狂兼改造狂,且擅长驾驶各种交通工具和机械,不论是天上飞的,地上跑的,还是海上行的都操控自如,同时也是一个撞球高手.在学生时代,是"东邦"的"专任机械师"兼"武器提供者",外加"专任司机".所以,还有一个外号叫:"武器供应站".

绝技:双枪神射,弹无虚发.

属于自己的私人岛屿,且旗下有称霸爱琴海,红海,地中海及大西洋的庞大舰队,被封为"欧纳西斯第二"的新一代年轻"船王".

背景:威京集团现任总裁的长子.

名字意义

来源:塞尔特

涵义:战争统帅;慷慨的.

N0.4 向以农,英文名字是VICTOR (维克多)

生日:8月16日狮子座 B型 187CM 68KG

外号:神偷.

特长:天生的演员,演技一流,足可骗过任何人,又擅长编剧,导演,摄影等技巧;且有一双"巧手",这世界上没有他偷不到的东西.同时是一个"开锁"天才,不论是什么类型的锁,只要到了他手上,绝没有打不开的.此外,还精通"易容术",擅长"制造"各种不同的"面孔".另外值得一提的是,此人还是个天生的"艺术品鉴赏家",凭本能便可易辨别各种类型艺术品的真伪,举凡名画,雕刻,骨董,宝石……等,皆可易如反掌的辨识真假.在学生时代是"东邦"的"专任化妆师","专任盗帅"兼"专任锁匠","资源补给中心".

绝技:业余"拳王",一拳便能揍昏任何强敌,还是个飞毛腿,所以还有一个外号叫:"快脚拳王".

现职:美国好莱坞身价最高,最炙手可热的三大导演之一,同时是拥有全美三大制片厂之一的制片家,并在世界各地拥有制片厂,大型游乐园,以及大型连锁影片发行公司.

背景:欧洲航空业三大龙头之一的"寰宇集团"现任总裁最小的儿子.

名字意义

来源:拉丁

涵义:胜利者,征服者.

NO.5 雷君凡,英文名字是ROYE (罗伊)

生日:9月17日处女座 O型 185CM 65KG

外号:神算.

特长:数学天才,对数字相当敏感,且擅长心算和速算.同时拥有一目十行,过目不忘的好本事,记忆力超强,凡是让他看过一眼的人,事,物,就算经过一百年,化成灰,他都会记得.又是个天生的投资理财专家,尤其擅长各程投资:股票,期货,黄金,债券,不动产等,样样精通拿手.此外还擅长"洗黑钱",可不着痕迹的"变"出大量资金.所以,在学生时代是"东邦"专任的"资金供应中心"兼"财务管理师",外加"人工摄录放影机".且因其"过目不忘"的本领,还有一个外号叫:"活字典".

绝技:中国功夫高手,精通各种武艺,包括:空手道,柔道,跆拳道,外加剑道上段.

现职:名扬欧美的"黄金会计师",在欧美各地拥有联合会计师事务所,并在世界各国的热门风景游乐区与"地王"地段拥有房地产,及各种动产投资.更由于在欧,美,日,香港各地的重要股市中,叱测风云,所以还有一个"封号"叫:"天才股王".

背景:欧洲财金银行界,排名前三大的金融世家"东陵财阀"现任总裁最宠爱的孙子,同时也是中国满清贵族的后裔.

名字意义

来源:英国

涵义:国王

N0.6 龚季云(展令扬)英文名是(Eric)艾瑞克

生日:5月26日双子座 AB型 185CM 65KG

外号:怪胎之最

特长:擅长侵入各机关的电脑窃取机密资料,可以很快破解各种困难密码的电脑天才;有一流的组织计算能力,厉害的说服功力,更有出人意料的神机妙算;是东邦的头头.

绝技:用中国的特殊武器长软剑攻击敌人,挥发自如;还有一张几乎不变的101号笑脸.

现职:台湾台北某珠宝店的老板

背景:展令扬,本名龚季云.令扬是龚家族谱中一位祖先的名字,而展则系母姓,也就是说,他是飞鹰集团现任总裁的私生子,最宠爱的三公子.而其外祖父正是传闻中拥有全世界最大的华人地下帮派组织势力的首脑"展爷"

一个永远掌控优势,自负而满不在乎的笑着天生赢家.

来源:斯堪的那维亚

涵义:领导者.

昵称:Rick,Rickie

东邦族谱：

曲：父亲：曲文哲（长春院院长） 岳父：绮俊明 岳母：沈曼玉 大哥：绮宇樊

主人：曲希瑞 （欧洲伊利斯公国王子）夫人：绮依婷 男之情敌：关雅颜（瑞龙集团少爷）

妹妹：曲宁儿 （安妮丝公主）妹夫：尹臣浩 （香港尹氏财阀）

小女儿：曲洛凝（小东邦七匹狼之女色狼） 女婿：冷千恺（国际刑警） 女之情敌：艾雷娜 （男之同事）

二儿子：曲洛希

大女儿：曲伊真

大儿子：曲伊翔

南宫：外公：乔治·威廉斯

舅舅：尼尔·威廉斯 舅妈：汀娜 表哥：西恩

父亲：南宫耀 岳父：席子醒

大哥：南宫隽 （国际刑警）女方大哥：席儒敦 （东邦大学时代学生会联谊主席、副主席）大嫂：玛丽 小妹：席菲儿

弟弟：南宫凌

主人：南宫烈 （美国石油大王之孙）夫人：席湘儿 女方情敌：莉莉、雪莉

大儿子：南宫和彦

大女儿：南宫晴

小女儿：南宫雪

小儿子：南宫雅治 （小东邦七匹狼之邪狼）儿媳：从君柔 （护士）女方情敌：雷夫斯基 （同性恋）

安：父亲：安仲秋 叔叔：安仲岳

主人：安凯臣（威京集团现任总裁长子） 夫人：纪小肜

妹妹：安凯玲 妹夫：艾雷斯（第五度空间的天使王子）

大女儿：安承茵

大儿子：安承林

小女儿：安承饮

小儿子：安承羽（小东邦七匹狼之黑街之狼） 儿媳：唐语捷 女方情敌：史蒂芬 （美国三大黑帮教父之女）

承羽之岳父：唐行远 弟：唐宇杰

向：岳父：绪方千树 岳母：智子

主人：向以农（欧洲航空三大龙头之一寰宇集团现任总裁最小的儿子） 夫人：绪方真纪（绪方真绘）

大儿子：向千鹤

大女儿：向真绪

小女儿：向剑凝

儿子：向剑尧 （小东邦七匹狼之恶狼）儿媳：雷咏心（雷君凡之小女儿、雷御风之妹）

雷：爷爷：雷震东

主人：雷君凡 （中国满清贵族后裔）夫人：展岳华（东陈财阀现任总裁之孙 （令扬之表妹）

妹妹：雷梦冬

大儿子：雷御威

大女儿：雷纪心

小儿子：雷御风（小东邦七匹狼之沙漠之狼） 儿媳：毕海蓝 （咏心之同学）女方情敌：米雅娜公主

小女儿：雷咏心 女婿：向剑尧（这两个就不要再废话了）

展：父亲：龚冀轩 母亲：展落阳 舅舅：展初云

同父异母之兄弟：龚季仑、龚季洋 同父异母之妹：关雪薇 表兄：展御人 表妹：展岳华

主人：展令扬（龚季云）（飞鹰集团现任总裁三公子） 夫人：程少筠（程氏财阀，关雪薇之小姨子）

大儿子：展少恆

大女儿：展少遥

小女儿：展少薰

小儿子：展少昂（小东邦七匹狼之狼王） 儿媳：钱淑榆

伊藤：父亲：伊藤龙之介 （帝国财裁阀前总裁）双龙会前会长：宫崎政一

主人：伊藤忍（帝国财阀总裁、蓝影老大） 广季之母：绘里子 双龙会会长：宫崎耀司

大儿子：伊藤广季 儿媳：夜明珠

大女儿：伊藤樱

二儿子：伊藤广云

三儿子：伊藤广令

四儿子：伊藤广扬

广季岳父：夜刚（ 哈雷首领） 明珠兄长：夜影


	4. 离开

第二章：离开

在夜深人静的午夜，晚风冰冷刺骨，雨滴无情的拍打着地面。展令扬独自一人来到异人馆后院的停机坪，推着一辆机车朝着大门走去。来到大门口却发现那里早已等了五辆和自己一样的车。

"令扬，你太不够意思了吧，有刺激的事做也不叫我们一声。"第一辆车的主人向以农说。

"令扬，要不是我们让烈给你卜了一卦，你是不是又打算抛下我们独自离开？"曲希瑞的语气有些激动，声音颤抖。

"我…对不起"

"只是一句对不起就可以了吗？你知不知道你走了我们会伤心？"安凯臣明显很生气。

"什么叫你必须离开？你不想我们受伤？你知不知道心伤要比肉体受伤痛上千万倍？"南宫烈紧握着手里的信纸痛苦的对他喊。

"给我一个你必须离开的理由。"雷君凡的口气平淡而不带感情，但是他的内心却犹如撕裂般疼痛无比。

"你们…为什么？为什么要对我这么好？我真的不想你们受伤害！"他的脸颊落下了不知是雨水还是泪水的东西。五个人一起拥住了展令扬，传递友情的温暖。

"没关系的令扬，只要你在我们身边，一切都会结束的。"

"希瑞说得对，我们东邦永远都是六个人在一起的，只要我们六人齐心协力就没有解决不了的事情。"

"想想我们以前的丰功伟业，有哪个不是我们六个人一起创下的？"

"大不了再加上日本的伊藤忍和宫崎耀司。"

"你们…可是这次和以前不同，很危险的，我真的不希望你们受伤。"

"那我们就更不能让你走了，难道你以为我们希望你受伤吗？"五个人异口同声。

"可是…好吧，我不走了。快进去吧，别着凉了。"展令扬总算妥协，转身往屋里走去。"你们还愣在那里干什么？难不成你们想给雨兄们当免费栖息地吗？"见展令扬恢复原状，五个人相视而笑，相继往屋里走去。

……

"咚、咚、咚。""令扬，我们进来喽！"打开门，看到的是一双惊讶的眼。

"你们…放心，我不会再走了，我保证。"好似又回到了以前，那次独自行动被发现的夜晚，他们也是怕自己又走掉，跑来和他一起睡的。

一伙人都聚在展令扬的房间里谈笑风生，折腾了一夜，六个人不一会就都欺负周公老兄去了。

第二天早上，曲希瑞睁开仍带着睡意的眼睛，四下寻找却看不到那熟悉的身影，昏昏的头脑彻底清醒，曲希瑞喊道："令扬，你在哪儿？"其他四人听到曲希瑞的喊声也都醒了，起身四下寻找。就在他们焦急的不知所措的时候，向以农听到了楼下有什么东西掉地的声音。

"我们去楼下看看。"向以农说着就往外走。四人连忙跟了上去。

"令扬，小心！"第一个来到厨房的安凯臣连忙跑上去接住了就要摔倒的展令扬。其他几个听到声音也都赶来了厨房。

曲希瑞赶紧上前查看。"令扬你没事吧？"向以农问。

"我没事，只是不小心滑了一跤而以。"展令扬笑笑说。"凯臣，谢谢你，不然的话我就真的很惨了。"大家顺着展令扬下垂的目光看去，不看还好，这一看五个人的心不由得一震。就在展令扬刚才滑倒了地方，是一些玻璃的碎片。如果只是一些碎玻璃到还好说，可是那些液体…

"令扬…你拿它做什么？"曲希瑞一眼就认出了自己正在研制中的销毁力极强的杀蚊药。

"咦，希瑞，你什么时候被传染成笨蛋了，我拿它当然是因为它是杀蚊药了，而它既然是杀蚊药呢，我拿它当然就是杀蚊子了，不然杀蚊药还可以干什么？"展令扬说得是那么的理所当然。

"令扬，你不要骗我。你是知道的，那个杀蚊药是未完成品，根本就杀不了蚊子，相反的它会销毁东西而不留任何痕迹。你老实说，你是不是想用它销毁什么东西？"

"我天大的冤枉啊…"展令扬没有继续说下去，因为他看到了伙伴们担忧的眼。"其实告诉你们也不是不行啦，只是…"展令扬欲言又止，曲希瑞他们满脸期待。

"只是什么？"他们好像忘了一件非常重要的事…

"只是…人家饿了。"果然是一名民生第一家族的成员，不管什么时候都不忘填饱肚子。按展令扬的话说就是：如果饿着肚子，就没有精力；如果没有精力，就不能日行一善；如果不能日行一善，就会有人感到无聊；如果有人感到无聊，就会想到我们；如果一想到我们，就会变得无时无刻都要想；如果一个人无时无刻都要想我们，那工作就没人做了；如果工作没人做了，就会有公司倒闭；如果公司倒闭了，就会有人露宿街头；如果有人露宿街头，就要有人去收留他们，如果有人收留他们…总而言之就是只有填饱肚子，才有精力去日行一善（作者：日行一善其实就是捣蛋，根本就不是去日行一善。东邦：我们就爱说日行一善，你管不着。随着话音飞来的是手术刀，扑克牌，BB弹，拳头，手刀和一张恶魔的微笑。东邦：这就是说我们坏话的下场。作者：…好惨呐，我再也不说了。）。五个好伙伴听了展令扬的话一起倒地，不过经他这么一提，其他人也有了同感，五双眼睛一起望向东邦的专职大厨曲希瑞。曲希瑞任命的朝着冰箱走去。（问：为什么不是厨房而是冰箱啊？答：因为他们本来就在厨房里。）

不一会，美味可口的早餐上桌了。当然，如果少了早餐热身战，东邦就不是东邦了。不过今天好像不太一样。平时都是展令扬第一个去A别人的食物，可今天他却端端正正的坐在那里吃着自己的早餐，什么也没做。这让大家都有点好奇。不过早餐热身战是不可避免的。这不，正在喝鲜奶的南宫烈，被向以农A去了还剩半杯的鲜奶。"死以农，自己有奶不喝抢我的干吗，找死啊？"说着从衣服里掏出了一叠自制扑克牌朝着向以农射去。

"我还不想死。"向以农边躲着南宫烈的扑克牌边说。扑克牌没有射到向以农却朝着曲希瑞的盘子飞去，碰过盘子时顺面带走了曲希瑞刚刚切好的起司。

"死烈，你射以农就射以农，干吗打我起司的主意！"说着一把手术刀朝着南宫烈的方向飞去。南宫烈一闪，手术刀直直的飞向了看戏的安凯臣。一颗BB弹打掉了曲希瑞的手术刀，却射向了正在吃东西的雷君凡。

"死凯臣，想当雕像就直说，不用拐弯抹角！"说罢朝着安凯臣挥拳。一时间，手术刀，扑克牌，BB弹，手刀，拳头满天飞。展令扬并没有阻止他们，也没有掺一脚，他只是停下了自己进餐的的动作在一旁静静的看着，津津有味的欣赏他们的热身战。他知道这样的表演他看不到几次了，所以现在要抓紧每一分每一秒，去珍惜他们特殊的友情。

离展令扬最近南宫烈第一个发现了展令扬没有参加。只见他轻松的停下了手中的动作，顺面轻松的躲开了正射向自己的BB弹，轻松的打了一个停得手势，轻松的来到展令扬的身边。不一会刚刚还打得激烈的五人都围到了展令扬的身边。

"怎么停了？我正在欣赏你们的表演呢。"见他们停下了动作来到了自己身边，展令扬问。

"令扬，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我们？"南宫烈没有回答展令扬的问题，直接问他们想知道的事。

"是时候该告诉你们了，不过在那之前，我们应该先把早餐解决掉吧。这可是小瑞瑞辛勤的劳动结果呢！"展令扬低下头不让他们看见自己此时的表情，语带玩笑的说。

"那好吧。"五个人应了一声又都回到自己的座位上开始进食。

飞快的用完餐，六个人来到二楼的会议室。待人都到齐，展令扬开始讲故事…

"你们应该知道展御人吧！"意外的展令扬没有吊人胃口的直入主题。

"就是你在展家的那个表哥？"过目不忘的雷君凡，东邦的活词典迅速的在脑海中搜索到了展御人这个人。

"对。我之所以说这次很危险是因为我们这次的敌人是展家。展御人在展家占有五分之一的势力。对其他帮派来说五分之一是很渺小的，但是在展家，五分之一足可以和日本双龙会的一龙相比。对于他来说我一直都是一个眼中钉，虽然外公让我当着他的面发誓我不会加入任何帮派包括展家自己的帮派。他不允许有比他强的人存在…"听了展令扬的话，五个人对这个展御人是恨之入骨。

"令扬，他要你死你就死，这可不像你。"安凯臣抓住了这个关键字，就字论事。

"如果你们不让我死，那我就不死了，可以了吧？"展令扬半认真半开玩笑说。那长年不变的一零一号笑容戴上了一点恶魔的味道。

"你有计划了？"五个人看到了那个笑容，心里都大概有了个数。

"当然了，我可是世界上最聪明、最可爱、最足智多谋，最…？"

"停！！令扬，在说下去我们什么时候才可以说道重点啊？"曲希瑞受不了了，急忙插话进来阻止展令扬继续自恋下去。

"好吗，我不是正要说重点吗！附耳过来…"就这样，在六个人的窃窃私语和恶魔的眼光中一个完美的整人计划就此产生。看来又要有人倒大霉了。


	5. 见面

第三章：见面

转眼一个月过去了，东邦六人各忙各的事，等待时机成熟，长假也已经过了一半了，展御人一直都没有什么动静。安凯臣私下和世界顶级杀手IVAN联络过，双方为了保护展令扬的安全，由IVAN私下观察展御人的动静，然后及时和安凯臣联络。

这一个月里，展令扬总是走着走着就"不小心"摔倒，要不就是做事情时"不小心"睡着，而且他还总是一有时间就"欣赏"一下他们的表演自己却不参加。曲希瑞终于忍不住在展令扬第N次"不小心"睡着后强迫中奖的托他到医疗室做检查。

注视着床上昏睡的佳人，曲希瑞颤抖的紧握着手中的报告。他想了千万种结果，却唯独没有想到这个，他不敢相信，从来都没生过病的令扬，竟然…竟然…没有时间了，看来要加快速度了。

屋内昏暗的灯光，展令扬躺在床上望着天花板发呆。他知道曲希瑞他们已经知道了。不能再拖下去了，我没有多少时间了，时机应该成熟了，如果没有的话我也只能见机行事了。

展令扬起身来到电话旁，伸出去拿电话的手又缩了回来。他不知道，他不知道他到底该不该这么做。如果不做，他们会受伤；如果做，他们同样会受伤。他到底该怎么办。就在他犹豫不决的时候，敲门声响了，曲希瑞推门而入，接着是安凯臣、 雷君凡、南宫烈和向以农。

"令扬，按你的想法去做吧。反正不管你做什么，我们都会站在你这边的。只要你记住，我们不会让独自你离开，独自承受伤害的。"曲希瑞开门见山，其余四人点头符合。

"你们…真得很对不起。"展令扬垂下了头，五个人看不到他现在的表情，却清清楚楚的看到了顺着他的脸颊落下的两颗晶莹的泪珠。展令扬哭了！永远微笑的他流泪了！在十年前,青春放肆时，东邦从未有机会见到展令扬的泪，十年后重逢的展令扬终于把完完全全的自己展现在挚友面前——包括他的泪！当然，这并不是他第一次流泪，以前流的泪他们不知道，也永远都不会知道，他不会让他们知道他背着他们流了多少泪。

也许是哭够了，展令扬抬起了头，除了红红的眼睛外几乎让人看不出他有哭过。稍微擦拭了一下还赖在眼里不肯出来的泪珠，展令扬拿起身旁的电话拨出了一串再熟悉不过的号码。

"喂。"电话那边传来了一个冰冷的男声。

"哈喽，亲爱的御人表哥，是可爱的人家啦，可爱的人家会给你打电话是不是很意外呀？"

"展令扬？你还没死？"展御人听到这意想不到的声音很是惊讶。

"怎么，御人表哥听到可爱的人家还没死不高兴吗？是不是以为可爱的人家没死会让你感到羞愧，所以听到可爱的人家还没死的消息才会不高兴？"

"你不要明知故问。"展御人的忍耐是没法和东邦五人比的，毕竟东邦五人的忍功早已在十年前练的如火纯金精湛无比，否则现在哪还有命在这里听这个混小子大说超没营养的废话？

"言归正转，你不是很想让我…"展令扬话还没说完就被五道来自不同角度的视线给逼的把后面的话给吞了回去，因为那些视线很明显的在警告他：如果你敢离开，我们就敢和展帮作对。"我们见个面吧，我想我们都有很多事情要当面说清楚。"

"后天下午五点，天桥公园后的树林里。"

"好，我会准时到了。再见喽，亲爱的御人表哥。可爱的人家是不会放你鸽子的，你就放心吧。毕竟人家是天下第一聪明可爱，第一人见人爱，第一英俊潇洒，第一风流倜傥，第一英明神武，第一头脑精明，第一谦虚好学，……前无古人，后无来者，举世无双，诚实可信，百年难的一见的青年才俊展令扬是也，对吧，亲爱的御人表哥。"

"嘟、嘟、嘟。"原来就在展令扬滔滔不绝的自恋的时候，展御人就已经受不了他的废话提前挂线了，不然的话他可不确定他明天还有那个命去见这个混小子。

黑色的夜，晚风习习，展令扬如约来到和展御人约会的地点，当然，和完美的计划一起来。前至工作其他人早就做好了，并不是展令扬懒得做，而是他根本就不知道他们做了什么。对于这位表哥，展令扬就是下不了狠心，他下不去手杀他，就像对龚季仑一样。

展令扬太善良了，他宁可自己死也不让其他人受伤。这件事东邦知道，展家的人也知道，所有认识展令扬的人都知道。所以，东邦其他五人才会自作主张的做了前至工作。

"我说这个展御人怎么还不来呀？是他叫我们这个时候来的呀他不会放我们鸽子吧？"向以农抱怨道。

"我说以农啊，你就不能有点耐心阿。我记得排戏好像更需要耐心吧？"青梅竹马安凯臣故意和向以农抬扛的说。

"我…"就在向以农要反驳的时候，一阵机车引擎声传来，被迫向以农消音。如果让我知道那个破坏人好事的人是谁，我绝对会把他的车A的只有外在没内在。

想说出来但最终还是选择保持沉默的向火山还差一点就要爆发了。还好，展令扬的一句"该回家了"及时熄灭的这座待爆发的火山。

看来东邦的前至工作并没有派上什么用场。

约会就这样风平浪静的过去了，什么事也没发生，这不像展御人的作风啊！东邦五人无一不疑惑的。

约会后的第三天，东邦五人趁"懒氏教主"展令扬还在欺负周公老兄的空档又聚在了一起商议大事。"我觉得这件事没这么简单，这太不像展御人的作风了。"

"以农，不要竟说些人尽皆知的事情好不好？"安凯臣送了向以农一计智包（智障＋草包）眼。

"既然都知道那为什么没人说话？"向以农没好气的回了安凯臣一句。

"无话可说。"

"你…"

"好啦，以农、凯臣，言规正传。"曲希瑞及时开口熄灭了欲爆发的向氏火山。

"现在最重要的是令扬和展御人独自谈了什么？" 雷君凡对大家说。

就在 雷君凡再欲开口的时候，南宫烈的一句话把四个人都镇住了。"死！"

"死？？"四个人惊讶的喊。

"烈，你开玩笑的吧？"

"你们看我像是在开玩笑吗？"

"令扬凭什么听他的？"

"我们。"

"烈，占卜一下吧。"

"嗯"接过曲希瑞递过来的扑克牌，南宫烈开始一心一意的占卜。什么？南宫烈不敢相信自己的眼睛。不会的，一定是我算错了。南宫烈在心里不停的说。一次，两次……结果都是一样的，南宫烈疲倦的地放下手中的扑克牌，离他最近的 雷君凡把他抱在怀里，"烈，你不会算错的。令扬到底怎么了？"南宫烈在 雷君凡的怀里微微颤抖， 雷君凡把南宫烈抱的更紧了。

许久，南宫烈离开了 雷君凡的怀抱。"展御人要令扬死。"

"呵呵，看来人家猜的没错了。"向以农得意扬扬的说。"是令扬自己决定要死的，原因是要展御人放过我们。"沉默，异人馆陷入了一片沉默。

"该死，令扬明明知道我们在乎的是他而不是我们自己的生死，他问什么还要这么做？"向以农沉不住气了，一拳打在身边的墙壁上，震的墙上的吊灯摇摇欲坠。

"以农，你冷静一点，如果因为这件事伤到自己，令扬会很过意不去的。不要忘了，令扬还不知道我们已经知道了这件事。"曲希瑞说着向厨房走去。没有人阻止他，也没有人问他要去干什么，因为他们都知道…该是展大懒人的早餐时间了。

秘密会议告一段落，所有人又回到了往常，做着他们该做的事情，分布在异人馆的不同角落。神医曲希瑞－厨房－做饭，神赌南宫烈－占卜桌前－占卜，神算 雷君凡－电脑前－算帐单，神偷向以农－电视机前－修改拍摄的电影，神枪手安凯臣－地下室－发明制作武器，还有怪胎之最展令扬－卧室－理所当然的是在睡觉，即使现在第三次世界大战开战，展大懒人也不会忘记睡觉的。


	6. 聚会

第四章：聚会

第二天早上，正在吃早餐的东邦被一声怪叫"吓"的差点呛着。接着一只貌似鹦鹉却有着青蛙叫声的东西飞来，落在了展令扬的肩膀上。"呱呱，聪明可爱世界无敌的展令扬大人，有人来了！呱呱，聪明……"

"咳咳，我说令扬，咱们家有养鸟吗？"第一个缓过劲儿来的向以农边给其他四位同病相怜的"患者"倒水边问对面正在强迫可怜的鸟兄消音的展令扬。

"笨啦，以农，那是以前凯臣和令扬一起设计的门铃啦！"好不容易咽下嘴里的食物，南宫烈为大家解惑。

"唉？我怎么不知道？"五个人齐声合奏。为什么是五个人呢？因为安凯臣和展令扬也在疑问行列里。

"君凡，你不会不知道吧？"南宫烈期待的看向身旁的 雷君凡。为什么要问 雷君凡呢？因为他那过目不忘的神奇能力，只要是他见过的人、事、物他都永远不会忘记。可是……

"抱歉，烈，我也不知道。" 雷君凡惭愧的说，他真的一点印象也没有。南宫烈看向其他人，但是他们的表情都一样――我不知道怎么回事，没有一点印象。

南宫烈放弃了，一脸的沮丧。"既然门铃响了，我们总得下去看看是谁吧？"总算说道主题了，今天烈变的话很多啊！！这是五个人共同的想法。（烈：拜托，我平时话也很多啊，我又不是凯臣 和君凡那样的冰山！臣＋凡：你说谁是冰山了？拳头和BB弹飞向烈。烈：我躲，我闪！完了，一场热身运动又开始了！）

来到楼下六个人自动自发的分成小组独自行动。安凯臣 和雷君凡来到窗前，查看来人的"真面目"。主要原因还不是因为 雷君凡那惊人的记忆力。至于安凯臣吗，应该是因为异人馆外的防护措施是他新设计的，他比其他人更清楚怎样使用吧。曲希瑞径直进了厨房，准备好了一切材料。待 雷君凡确认了来者何人后及时决定采取哪些材料。

不要问其他三人在干什么，因为只要有展大懒人在的地方就会有闲人，他们现在唯一在做的就是准备迎接"客人"顺便坐享其成。

"你们说来人会是谁呀？"向以农穷极无聊随口问身边的人。

"我猜是…唔。"南宫烈话还没说完就被向以农的大手强迫消音了。

"你就算了。"

"……"南宫烈指了指向以农的手示意他松开。向以农看了他一眼顺了他，把手拿了下来。

"死以农，你谋杀啊？憋死我了。呼！"刚获得"空气自由使用权"的南宫烈抱怨到。

镜头转 向雷君凡二人这边。

"君凡，看到是谁了吗？是不是长时间不用，你的记忆力下降了啊？要不要希瑞给你看一看啊？"安凯臣挑疏到，显然是一天不被整就不舒服。

"看到了，是伊藤忍和宫崎耀司还有…" 雷君凡瞪了他一眼没有攻击。他才不会傻到向以农那种一被激就爆发呢。至少他还看得出来，身边这个人很想和他玩一场追逐赛。

"还有谁呀？快说！！"听到伊藤忍的大名，沙发上的三个闲人和厨房里的曲希瑞都出来了。

"是你那位最爱你的大哥。" 雷君凡背对着大伙说，很明确的这句话是对着展令扬说的。

"哦，是吗？小凡凡，你好像忘说了一个哦？"展令扬语带钩子的说。（PS：语带钩子＝吊人胃口。）

"谁？"五个人听了一齐转向展令扬。

"先开门吧，总不能让小忍忍和我那位亲亲大哥他们在外面一直等下去吧。"展令扬真的是一天不吊人胃口就一天不舒服，看了看地上趴着的五个人，跑去开门了。

"哈喽，大家好啊！！"一张美丽的特写突然出现在正在说话的伊藤忍三人中间。

"啊！是季云啊，怎么这么久才来开门啊？"龚季仑笑笑说。

"人家本来在吃饭了，突然有一只鸟式动物跑来捣乱，我一时忘了那个是我们的门铃了，所以…"展令扬委屈低下了头，双肩微微的颤抖着。

"季云，我没有怪你的意思。"龚季仑看到展令扬垂下的头和微微颤抖的肩膀，慌了。不知道自己说错了什么？不知所措的解释。听着龚季仑的话，展令扬把头低的更低了，努力不让自己笑出声。"季云你别哭啊，你告诉我我到底哪里做错了？"

可怜的龚季仑，你是真不了解展令扬还是假不了解啊？竟然以为他在哭？其余六人也都尽全力憋着，不让自己笑出声，免得破坏了看好戏的机会，白白浪费了看展令扬提供的免费娱乐的机会。

在场弄得一头雾水的也就只有刚认识展令扬没几天的宫崎耀司和那位可怜的大哥龚季仑了。唉，好想知道他们发现被耍后的表应（表情＋反应）。

"噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈～～！！大哥，你真是块搞笑的料，我看你当飞鹰的总裁还不如去当相声演员好呢。你难道没听说过商场如战场这句话吗？既然商场就和战场没什么差别，就肯定是说在商场上打拼的人到最后要不是弄的你死我活就是两败俱伤，多煞风景。但当相声演员就来的容易多了，唯一需要做的就是把观众逗笑了，钱就大把大把的来了。所以啊，我劝你还是赶快改行好了，不要…"展令扬终于忍俊不住爆笑出声，可在那之后的却是他那累死人不偿命的废话――听到脑细胞累的当机了。

在旁边看戏的六人一时没反应过来，这商场上做生意和相声有什么关系？

被展令扬捉弄了的龚季仑和龚崎耀司愣愣的站在原地，眼睛瞪得足有鸡蛋那么大，嘴巴因惊讶大张到可以塞下一个拳头了（再不闭上，下巴就脱臼了，不然的话我就真的让你们吃拳头了。）――天啊，他长的是什么脑袋啊？明明只有两句话竟让他瞎掰的说了半个小时也没说完，而且还是两个八杆子打不着的主题！！

当几个人在6分34秒后回过神来才发现眼前空荡荡的，哪还有那美丽调皮的身影？

"该死，令扬，你又跑到哪里去了？快出来！！"向以农仰天咆哮，方圆百米被震的荡了三荡。要不是被身边的曲希瑞和安凯臣制止住，他很有可能回跑到警局去借几条顶级警犬，全面逮捕逃犯展令扬。（扬：我什么时候成逃犯了？我怎么不知道？冰：我刚给你定的。扬：哦，那我的罪名是什么呀？冰：趁人不注意，逃跑了。扬：冰冤枉我！首先，我不是趁人不注意逃跑的，因为小忍他们一直在看我（如果被惊到发呆叫看的话）；第二，我…(省略理由N种)总而言之我没有逃跑。）

"小农农，你在找我吗？"展令扬不知从哪跳出来，蹦到了向以农的身上，用爹到让人头皮发麻的声音问。

"令扬，你跑到哪里去了？"本来气到暴走的向以农在看到毫发无伤的展令扬后，火气一下全灭了。

"我啊，去见了一个人小凡凡忘记说了的人。"展令扬老实的回答。

"是…"谁字还没说出口就被出现在眼前的那个拥有着一头仿佛是用银色的月光为材料所编织而成的长及腰际的波浪般的微曲银发，深邃的蓝眼睛、雪白的皮肤，身材高挑约莫190公分，看来充满书卷味、文质彬彬的高贵公子强迫将其咽回肚中。"IVAN！"七个人异口同声。


	7. 决定

第五章：决定

"我回来了。"一大早便被约出去的展令扬语气平淡的说。

"令扬，你回来了！"正在沙发上天南地北的闲话家常的东邦五人和伊藤忍听到声音一齐回头对展令扬说。（其他三人可是大忙人，一早就出去了）

"恩…"小小的一个字让大家轻松的心情一下紧绷，一拥而上。

"令扬，你怎么了？是不是遇到什么麻烦事了？"向以农这个急性子抢先开口。其他几人也都是一副"敢瞒着我们试试看"的表情。看着他们让展令扬的心顿时又燃起了一线希望。

他的生命里不能没有他们，就算他离开，他们不一定就会平安无事，相反的，那只会把他们伤的更深，给他们的心再上一道枷锁。10年，每个人都尝到了痛苦和心伤，10年就够了。再来个10年他们会痛不欲生。他不能这么做，他不要他们再一次因为自已而受伤。

"我真的没事，不用担心。再说了，你见到过可爱的人家有事的时候吗？好啦，好啦，别在这里瞎操心了，活像个老太婆。"下定决心，展令扬捉弄人的本性又跑出来了。

六个人现在有个共同的想法，那就是：明明是他们来安慰令扬的，怎么好像现在被安慰反而是他们自己呀？

"好啦，我有点累，先去休息了，你们慢慢聊。"说完展令扬就消失在了六个人的视线里。

展令扬站在房门外许久，却迟迟没有开门进去。过了好长时间才缓缓的扭动门把打开了门。

"你决定了？"意外的，门里传出了一个温柔的声音询问着。

门已经完全被展令扬打开了，说话的人现在完全呈现在眼前。一头银色的长发是他特殊的标志。那个人是…IVAN!

"你何必明知故问呢？"很显然，展令扬对IVAN的出现并不惊讶，反而有种"本该如此"的感觉。

IVAN淡淡一笑，才说。"你又知道了？"

"你不是一直都在吗？"展令扬的话也有点高深莫测。

IVAn听后，忍俊不住地笑出声音。"你还是这样的敏感啊，就连我也逃不过你那双眼睛。"

"那还不是拜我的身世所赐吗？处处要注意，不然的话我那还会站在这里和你说话？而且要不是成为你的猎物，有和你住了整整两年，我能练到今天这般敏感吗？"展令扬话匣子一开就很难在短时间内闭上了。IVAN清楚的知道这一点，所以趁自己的耳朵还没有罢工之前阻止了展令扬。

"OK、OK,你也累了，先休息吧。一切等晚餐时再说也不迟。"说完便很老练的消失了，不留痕迹，真不愧是一流的杀手，果然不同凡响！

这个朋友真没白交。展令扬笑笑听话的上床会周公去了！！

再次醒来已是傍晚十分，因为是初春的关系所以天已经黑了，只剩下远处还留有点点红星，但很快就被黑暗完全吞没。

伸了个大懒腰，整了整衣服，展令扬开始往楼下进攻见死党去。可是刚走到门口他突然像想到什么了似的又折了回来。只见他找来一张纸，在上面草草写了几句，卷成一小卷；来到窗前，吹了一声口哨，霎时间一只全身雪白的鸽子飞了过来。将纸绑在鸽子的腿上，拍了拍它的头，笑了笑说："帮我把这个送到御人表哥那里去吧，小可爱。"随即放走了小鸽子。直到外面隐约传来几声有规律的鸣笛声，展令扬才关上窗户往楼下走去。

还没到楼梯口就听到曲希瑞在厨房大喊。"烈，快来帮忙啊！巨无霸逃跑了！！"

"什么？就是那只我们今天在生鲜市场免费得来的那只重20公斤八条腿横着走的螃蟹老兄？"南宫烈也喊了回来，并特意加重"20公斤"几个字。

听到这里所有人都离开了自己的"工作岗位"，翻箱的翻箱，倒柜的倒柜，尽力搜索失踪的螃蟹老兄。

展令扬在楼上听着，笑在心里

"死臣，不许用BB弹，难道你想让我们也一起和螃蟹老兄吃BB弹不成？" 雷君凡突然大骂。几个好友一听全都收起了正要出手的武器，赤手空拳的战斗，省得自己的胃受罪。

"该死的螃蟹大叔不见了！"向以农不耐烦的喊。

大…叔？怎么突然从老兄变大叔了？难道只因为人家的逃跑功强了点？

"不要在找了，那位老…厄…大叔在这里！"展令扬从楼梯上走下来，手里拎着一只被打昏了的"超大"的螃蟹。谁知道那家伙是怎么到展令扬手上的。反正现在不用在找了，晚餐回来了！！谁还管这个呀？

"睡王子终于醒了哦。"从地上爬起来的曲希瑞，拍拍身上的灰尘，语气暧昧的说。尽量不让展令扬看出自己语气里如释重负的感觉。

"我说你们啊，怎么可以这样对可爱的螃蟹大叔呢？人家只不过为了要保命所以才逃跑的吗，你们竟然这样追赶人家，好像在追什么犯了死罪逃狱的囚犯一样？真是太没有爱心了。"展令扬也不管三七二十一，一下楼就对自己的一群好伙伴说教，其实是欣赏够了他们提供他的免费娱乐，动动嘴皮，练习一下自己长时间没有出现的废话功而已。

"希瑞，你和烈是怎样免费得来那位八条腿横着走的螃蟹大叔啊？给我们讲讲吧，我很好奇耶。"向以农为了阻止展令扬继续以废话污染几个人的耳朵，凭空冒出一句话，顺面好心的指了指还被展令扬拎在手里的螃蟹大叔。

看来这句话奏效了，展令扬真的安静了下来没再出声。

"你真的很想知道？"曲希瑞从展令扬那里接管了可怜的，即将成为异人馆这群饿死鬼投胎的居民的美味晚餐的螃蟹大叔，语带悬机的问。之所以说是异人馆的居民是因为现在不只东邦六人住在异人馆里。饿死鬼投胎的意思就不用讲了吧，如果要讲的话就是说曲希瑞做的饭太好吃了，一上桌就被抢的精光。

只见几个人都想小狗看主人一样看着自己，曲希瑞才又开口说。"你们自己问烈去吧！"说完便很熟练的闪到厨房，借助去喂饿死鬼的理由逃命去也。待曲希瑞早已躲到厨房避难去了以后，几颗BB弹和几张特制扑克牌才一并飞向他。

BB弹自然是安凯臣代几位死党的白眼和气愤射的。至于南宫烈的特制扑克牌嘛…应该是他的抗议。

"死瑞，你知道的比我多，你为什么不讲啊？…"南宫烈还想说什么，却被几双威胁的眼睛和整装待发的BB枪加拳头给按了回去，无可奈何的讲起了故事。"是这样的…"一伙人听着、笑着，气氛好的不得了。

"咦，令扬那小子又跑到哪里去了？"嘻闹够了，一伙人才发现原本和他们在一起的展令扬不见了踪影。一伙人又一起看向了南宫烈，可南宫烈却摇摇头，道。

"你们别看我，，我的第六感今天在令扬的事情上冬眠了。"

"等等，没有烈的第六感，我们还有这个呢。"安凯臣指了指自己的手腕。

"对呀，我怎么没想到？！！"几个人一起响应。

"从跟踪器上显示的信息来看，令扬应该就在这屋里。"安凯臣看着手腕上的手表里的迷你跟踪器，好心的当起了解说员。谁叫这是他为了展令扬最近新开发出来的，从来没用过，而他是唯一一个会用的人呢？

"听，令扬屋里有谈话声。"几个人听闻都来到了展令扬的卧室门外竖起了耳朵。谈话内容大概是这样的：

"你确定要这么做？"一个陌生人的声音。

"嗯，我确定。"这个是展令扬。

"即使他们因为你的执著而受伤？你不怕他们会怪你？"这个他们是谁？难道是指他们六个？

"如果我走了，他们会恨我，这比让他们怪我还可怕，何况他们不会怪我留下来的。相反的，他们会很高兴。"展令扬自信满满的话让偷听的几人红了眼眶，这就是流动在东邦人间的友谊，对对方无条件的信任。可这样的友谊却让那个人红了眼睛。

"展令扬！！你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒！！！"

"拜托你，御人表哥。酒使用来喝的不是用来吃的。而且你敬的酒和你罚的酒不都是酒吗？一样喝。"原来那个人是展御人。可是他是怎样神不知鬼不觉的进到异人馆来的呢？要知道，异人馆的防卫系统可是让人听了都胆寒的呀，连只苍蝇都飞不进来，何况他一个大活人呢。

"你…好，我们走着瞧吧。到时候你可不要后悔呀！哼！"

"御人表哥你走好啊，不送了。"刚喊完展令扬转了身又接着说。"你们几个进来吧，偷听不累吗？"唉，被发现了。失算失算。


	8. 交易

第六章：交易

自从上次展御人夜访异人观，搞得大家紧张兮兮后，展令扬变得比以前更沉默了。经常一个人坐在卧室的阳台上发呆，叫都叫不回来。那天使般的一零一号笑容虽然没变，可是原来那暖人心的温暖没有了，取而代之的是那只要看到就会感到悲伤和压迫的感觉。以前废话多的惊人的他，现在少的惊人。除了要说的外差不多是多一句废话都没有。这个大变化让东邦五人和伊藤忍看的心疼啊。想劝劝他，可是又不知到底发生了什么事。

这样的情况持续了几天，直到……一天早上，曲希瑞恢复营业的非限定空间迎来了一位"贵客"后，一切都变了……

"展令扬先生在吗？展令扬先生，有您的快递。展令扬先生。"邮差小弟在非限定空间门外大喊，因为此时此刻非限定空间的大门上正巧挂着已罢工好长时间的"今日公休"的牌子。

"请等一下，马上来！"答应的是正在厨房实习（实地练习）的曲希瑞，收东西的也理所当然的是他拉。

"令扬，令扬，有你的快递！"穿过东邦专属的暗门，曲希瑞开始高唤展令扬。

"喂，凯臣，烈。东西是令扬的，你们干嘛抢走啊？"突然曲希瑞手里的东西失踪了，其实是被迫去拜访安凯臣和南宫烈了。

"感觉不好，我们检查一下。"南宫烈答到。

就在曲希瑞进来异人馆的那一瞬间，他的第六感就警铃大做，警告他那个快递有问题。

曲希瑞听后，未再多说什么，任由安凯臣和南宫烈处置看似无辜的快递老兄。可是展令扬却偏偏挑在这个时候和IVAN一起出现。

"你们在做什么？咦？这个是给我的吗？"展令扬一把夺过南宫烈手里的东东 ――― 照片研究了起来。"看起来是这是御人表哥送的呢。"

"你是怎么知道的？快递上并没有署名呀。"曲希瑞疑惑的问。东西是他收的，可是他找遍了整个信件也没有找到一点关于寄件人的线索。

展令扬只是笑笑没有回答，转身将照片递给了IVAN。"你知道这些人吧。"很明显，这是一个肯定句，也就是说展令扬对答案一清二楚却还是明知故问。

"他们都是展家本家的杀手。怎么了？"IVAN看了一眼照片，旋即问展令扬。

"本家的杀手大部分都是外公身边的人，而有一些也听命于展家的少主们。而这次展御人给我寄这些杀手的照片无疑是想警告我这次就连外公他们也帮不了我。"展令扬解释。"烈，快递就只有这些吗？"

"这里还有一封信。"安凯臣说着递给了展令扬一个信封。

拆开信匆忙看完后展令扬的神情不再是以前的吊儿郎当，变的正经起来，表情带点紧张的吩咐到。"希瑞你们留在家里，等其他人回来后叫他们在家里等我。我去办点事，一会儿就回来。详细情况等我回来再说。"说着展令扬已到门外准备出发了。

"放心，我会保护他的。"IVAN看了看面露担忧的曲希瑞他们也消失了。

……

展令扬独自来到展御人在美国的别墅，像平时一样掉儿郎当的走了进去，并没有发现IVAN的存在。

悄悄的跟在展令扬的后面，IVAN见一切顺利就没有跟这展令扬一起进去，留在外面等他出来。

别墅里大的像谜宫，可是展令扬却轻而易举的闯过了所有的防护设施，来到了展御人的房前。很难想象这是他第一次来。展令扬罕见的很有礼貌的敲了敲门，见没有回应才笑咪咪的说："表哥那我进来了哦，是你不回答的，到时候可别说我不请自进哦。"

……

再说说远在异人馆的南宫烈突然没来由的冒了一身冷汗，脸色苍白的吓人。向以农几人被这突发情况下到了，急忙上前询问。

"烈，你怎么了？脸色好难看，用不用我帮你看看？"做为东邦的专任医生，曲希瑞有义务保证东邦人的身体健康。

"不用了，只是自从令扬出去后我就一直有点心神不宁，总感觉令扬有危险。"本想瞒住的，可是当他看到死党们那关心的样子时，南宫烈就再也瞒不下去了。

"没事的，烈。不是还有IVAN在吗，不会有事的。我们要相信令扬，他不会有事的。"安凯臣揽过南宫烈的肩膀，试图给他安慰，同时也在安慰着自己，安慰着其他伙伴，因为他们知道南宫烈的预感从来都没有错。

"希望只是我多心了。"

……

再说展令扬这边，门刚打开他就被喷了一脸不明液体，虽然他够快的躲过了大部分，可却还是慢了半拍，吸进了不少。顿时展令扬就感到天旋地转，向后倒去。在意识完全被迷药所控制之前他看到的是展御人计谋得逞的狡猾的笑容。

……

展令扬再次醒来时，已经是第二天早上了。左右瞭望惊觉这是展御人的别墅，才记起昨晚自己来找展御人时被他喷了一脸不明液体，然后就什么也不记得了。头脑还是昏沉沉的，身体软绵绵的，感觉不像是自己的，使不上一点劲。想要起身，却又重重的摔回了床上。

一夜没回，忍他们会担心的，我得赶快更他们说一声。醒来后展令扬想到的第一件事不是自己，而是远在异人馆的一群死党。

就在展令扬要用手腕上的手表型通讯器联系伊藤忍他们时，墙上突然出现了一个大屏幕，展御人的脸也同时出现在墙上。看来这面墙是个无线电放映机了。

"展令扬，昨晚睡得好吗？你最近好像变得迟钝了呢。连那个快递是我下的陷阱你都没发现…"展御人坏笑着，看着展令扬。

"你到底想怎么样？"展令扬打断了展御人，眼神里透露着一种警告的味道。

"不想怎么样，只是想和你作笔交易，如何？"

"交易，你没有这样的筹码吧？"嘴角的微笑渐渐的消失了。

"用你的生命来换你那几位死党的安全，你觉得如何。"

"不行啊，如果我死了，我的那几位死党和我亲亲的季仑大哥可是不会放过你的，外公和小舅舅也不会。"展令扬又开始微笑了。但是看在展御人眼里，那一零一号笑容真是耀眼阿。

"那你那几位死党够不够做我的筹码呢？你好像很在乎他们呢。"

展令扬并没有回答，只是把头转向了窗外。

"只要你说一声'是'，你的那群死党就都安全了。可是如果你说一声'不'…"

"这事和他们无关。"

"当然是完全无关了，但你把他们看得比你自己的命还重要，不忍看他们受伤，对吗？这情况下，可以利用的东西，我都要用上了。"展令扬听后，转头恶狠狠的瞪着展御人。"我给你一天的时间考虑，晚上再告诉我你的答案。"说完，展御人的影像就从墙上消失了。

展令扬一直看着窗外，看的出神。

决定了不再离开，不让他们再次受伤，难道还是不行吗？

一滴泪默默的流出眼角，滑下他的脸颊，落在了雪白的床单上。

从什么时候开始他变得这么爱哭了？眼泪是什么时候开始取代他那无敌的，永不改变的微笑的？


	9. 逃跑

第七章：逃跑

"令扬，醒醒，令扬！！"睡梦中隐约听到了曲希瑞焦急的呼唤。

那个声音，好似遥不可及，又像近在眼前。想再听清楚些，可是那声音却消失不见了。

努力的在黑暗里挣扎。想再见你的心不断的扩散，吞嚼黑暗。

缓缓的睁开眼睛，四周的景物都没变，只是眼前多了五张布满担心的脸。看来还是在展御人的别墅里呀。

"令扬，你没事吧。"看到展令扬睁开了眼睛，五个人都如释重负般笑了起来。

"你们怎么会来？"展令扬艰难的坐起身，语气里有点点的不悦。

"你一夜未归，你说我们能不来吗？"安凯臣玩弄着手里的手枪，只是一句话，就让展令扬那黝黑的眼眸泛上了点点红光。

"我说令扬阿，我们什么时候可以回家啊？"向以农突然将他的大头探到了展令扬的眼前，只要向以农再往前一点就可以亲到展令扬了。

"当然是晚上咯，现在的话，还没出大门准被抓回来。"展令扬这个坏胚子说完便趁向以农不注意把脸往前一挪，亲上了他的唇。

"该死的展令扬，你竟然偷袭我！！"向以农挥起了拳头直指着展令扬那完美的脸蛋，就在拳头要碰到展令扬脸的那一刹那，换成了五个大大的拥抱。

展御人透过监视器观看着展令扬房里的一举一动。"就让你们再快活一天吧，今天过去，展令扬你就要永远从这个世界上消失了。"

……

夜色的黑纱拉开帷幄。 星辰点点，如朵朵会闪光的鲜花，缀在宛如黑绸纱的夜空上。天上没有月亮，更完美了东邦六人的逃走计划，

"这边。"南宫烈凭着他那敏锐的直觉带领着展令扬几人躲过了一批又一批的警卫，朝着展御人的办公室前进。

虽说 雷君凡早已记下了整栋别墅的地形图，可他毕竟不知道展御人的办公室的详细位置，也不能预知警卫何时出现，又会出现在何处。所以展令扬才会让拥有失误率0％的第六感的南宫烈出场。因为这样即可以躲过警卫又可以顺利的到达展御人的办公室而不会进错屋子。

就在展令扬他们到达了展御人的办公室，翻箱倒柜的寻找他们要的资料，便于以后威胁展御人时……

"展令扬，你们跑不了了。"突然间，四周灯火通明，每一个角落都亮了起来。展御人和他的一票手下把东邦六人围在了中间。

"原来是御人表哥啊，可爱的人家知道可爱的人家很受欢迎，而且人见人爱。但你也不至于带这么一大堆大叔级的猩猩老兄们来欢迎可爱的人家吧？或者说是可爱的人家的魅力实在是太大了，所以你本来想自己一个人来的，但是他们非要来，而你又拉不下脸来说不行，所以就来了这么多的人。哎呀，其实可爱的人家最善良了，所以是不会介意的，但是可爱的人家只是担心这里人这么多，等下有悄悄话要说的话好像不太好耶。其实也没什么大不了的，我们之间的关系可爱的人家早就想公开了……"展令扬真是越来越佩服自己的肺活量了，竟然可以一口气说这么多的废话。

"够了，展令扬。我们之间有什么关系呀？我倒想我们该谈谈我们的交易了。"展御人的那帮手下已经被展令扬给搞糊涂了。这是什么跟什么呀？一群人都是一脸"好厉害"的表情看着自家少爷。真厉害，竟然可以在展令扬废话功的攻击下理智清醒的发问。

"什么交易？"展令扬微笑着装无知的小孩。

"别跟我装蒜。你真的决定拿他们的命来做交易？"展御人指着东邦其他五人。怎么又是他们？难道是那件事？

"我…"

"你到底决定怎样？就算他们受伤，你也不离开？这是不是你的决定？"展御人逼的还真是紧哪。

"令扬！！"东邦几人也不甘示弱。好不容于才又团聚的，他们不会让令扬再离开了。

"明白了。"展令扬又转身对几个好友说道。"对不起各位，我会尽快找出来的，在我找到之前请先帮我挡一下，这样的话，我们以后还可以继续搞怪哦。"说罢，便趴到地上，不知在寻找什么。这个举动让双方人马都愣了一愣。但旋即又恢复到了备战的状态。

这个展令扬真是一天不做惊死人不偿命的事就不罢休呀。

"给我上，一个都不要留。"展御人一下令，围着东邦的一群人就都向安凯臣几人发起了猛烈的进攻。

"就你们几个，想要杀我们还是再等几年吧。"安凯臣说着左右开弓以他那双枪神射的本领干掉了要攻击展令扬的几个小喽罗。

"看你们的头发这么长，让我给你们好好的修剪修剪吧。"南宫烈也是打人不落人后的以他的特制扑克牌和神射本领帮几个小喽罗剃了个大光头。

"看来有几个人想尝一尝做雕像的滋味，那我就不客气了。" 雷君凡也是东邦人，所以叫他不参加简直比让猪在天上飞还难。

"真好，这么快就找到我新药的优质试验品了。多谢了各位。"曲希瑞已经乐得合不拢嘴了，他的新药一定要好好的试一试。这不嘛，刚说完就看到展御人身边的那些喽罗们都躺到了地上又笑、又哭、又闹，表情千变万化。而曲希瑞却在那边说："恩恩，还有改进的余地。"

最后一位就是向以农了，只见他不慌不忙的揉拳擦掌，给每一个攻击他的人一个重拳，送他们去会周公了。"我可是拳王啊，这辈子能打到我的只有一个人，那就是展令扬。我劝你们还是再去修炼修炼吧。"

不一会儿，展御人的手下就全部被东邦几人给解决了。

"我真是小看你们了，不过，这些你们还能对付得了吗？我劝你还是放弃吧，展令扬。"一个弹指，展御人的身后又出现了一堆忍者。

"已经不用我们对付了，就算用，我也不会放弃的，可能这是我的个性吧。而且，我还有这一群同甘共苦的好伙伴啊。辛苦了各位，要你们久等了，已经找到了，我们走吧。"展令扬突然出现在展御人的面前，笑容可掬的说。

"你们要去哪里？这房间只有那一个出口啊，到底你想怎样逃出去？"展御人奸笑着。

"哦，是吗？那这样呢？"展令扬笑着一跺脚，六个人的脚下出现了一个洞，接着便消失在展御人的面前。

"怎…怎么会？你是怎么知道这地板有个洞的？快把洞大开！"展御人对着手下大吼。

"这里是为了防止有人追来所以…设计成打开一次便不能再打开的。"身后的手下颤抖着声音说。

"总之去追！绝不能让他们跑了。"展御人已经对这群无能的手下忍无可忍了。

"是，我们这就去。"

而在另一边，东邦一群人已经到了房顶上。

"令扬，你是怎么知道那里有个洞的啊？" 雷君凡问道，就连他也不知道呢。原因呢就是因为展御人别墅的地形图里没有画。

"是声音啊。"展令扬解释道

"声音？"

"地板里有摩托声音传来呀。像展御人这种黑帮组织的重要人物最喜欢逃走密道了。地板里有机械声，便一定是有什么机关的了。"

"令扬好厉害呀，被这么多人包围着，自身安全难保，却还可以这样冷静的判断，我好佩服你哦。"向以农又开始乱用他那天才演技对展令扬左吹右捧了。

"令扬，没路了呀，怎么办？"上前探路的安凯臣归队了。

"没事啊，我们还有这个呢。"说着展令扬竟然拿出了一个外形像企鹅的玩偶。

"令扬，你真是越到惊张时刻你越会开玩笑阿。你到底在想什么呀？那个企鹅玩偶有什么用啊？"南宫烈无奈的按住太阳穴。真是受不了，这个怪胎。

"追到你们了哦。"展御人的声音偏偏这个时候传来。"难得请你们来，再待一会儿再走也不迟啊。"说着他的手下竟然都架起了枪对准了展令扬他们。

"如果是那笔交易的话，我的答案是不呢。"展令扬笑咪咪地说。

"啊，你不是说"明白了"的吗？"展御人语带悬机的说。

"是，我是说过"明白了"，但我仍未说"好"呢，中文真是深奥呢。"展令扬耐心的给展御人解释。

展御人气结，随手夺过手下的枪，对着向以农。"那便和刚才所说的要你的伙伴们受苦了。"接着只听"砰"的一声，一颗子弹直直的朝着向以农飞去。

可是这时展令扬却跑过去挡在了向以农的前面，致使子弹射进了自己的右肩。"啊。"轻轻的一声哀鸣算是给这颗枪子的回报。

"令扬，令扬！！"向以农喊着，看着红红的鲜血顺着展令扬的手臂流到了地上。

"还是不应该拖累你们啊。"

"令扬，你说的这是什么话呀？我们可是有福同享有难同当的好伙伴啊。"

"本来就没打算要你们冒险的，对不起。"展令扬微笑着说。

"真温柔呢，你可以为朋友牺牲一切的传言，似乎真是这样的呢。你真是了不起呀。"

"是啊，朋友就是要在一起同甘共苦的，何况他们是因为我而受伤，我能坐视不管吗？"展令扬带着那勾魂的微笑直直的看向展御人。

这时一阵风吹过，螺旋桨的声音越来越大，大家的头顶上出现了一架直升飞机。

"小忍忍，你来得晚了一点哦。"展令扬笑着对天空大喊。原来那个企鹅布偶是个通讯器阿，而展令扬是用那个叫伊藤忍来接他们来了。

曲希瑞趁着展御人他们处在惊愕状态这段时间给展令扬进行了简单的包扎。"剩下的回去以后再处理吧。抓紧了哦，令扬。"说完便搂着展令扬的腰跳上了伊藤忍放下来的软梯。其他几个也相继而上。

"展令扬，你给我回来！"展御人大喊着。可是回应他的是曲希瑞的几把手术刀，南宫烈的几张特制扑克牌和安凯臣的几颗BB弹。"展令扬，你给我记住，我不会放过你们的！！"展御人生气的大喊，可是却只能看着他们的直升机见行见远。


	10. 最后契约

第八章：最后契约

展令扬静静的坐在窗台上，夜不能寐。小时候，在展家的一幕幕像幻灯片一样划过眼前，仿佛就发生在昨天。清晰的未染上一丝记忆的灰尘。他闭上眼睛。就这么一直坐着，叹息。

他一直恨他，即使他离开了二十多年，他也还是恨他。

记得当时他愤怒得对他喊："是你，都是你！这些本来都是我的，爷爷、爸爸、叔叔、伯伯的宠爱，本来都是我的，展家家主的位置也是我的！都是你！你又不是展家的人，为什么要和我抢？为什么？！"

当时的他真的很生气啊。可是他究竟做错了什么，展御人要这样对他。他不曾想过，可是东邦、伊藤忍、IVAN、展初云、展爷，所有认识他，知道他过去的人，都想过。展家的人只是平日里多疼爱展令扬一点，来补偿其他人都有可是他却没有的爱，可是他们没有想到这会成为展御人最大的威胁。甚至会让展御人一直把展令扬当仇人，无时无刻不想杀了他。

时间一分一秒的过去，终于靠到了黎明。展令扬在窗边坐了整整一夜，任由夜风随意亲吻、感受他的完美。

从窗台上下来，展令扬抱着枕头来到电脑前（笔记本式的，台式的在会议室）。

打开一看，发现里面有一封新的匿名邮件。点击开始查看，却发现里面什么也没有。

不会这么简单。展令扬微皱眉头。

就在这时屏幕上蹦出来一条讯息：展令扬，离你的祭日还有16天。好好准备一下，去见你妈妈吧。

讯息过完就自动消失了，展令扬并没有去找，只是轻轻的合上笔记本，靠在椅背上。

闭上眼睛，他重重的叹了一口气。

那天是我的生日，同样也是妈妈的祭日。展御人你选在这一天是要报复吗？可是为什么？这个世间真的容不下我吗？我到底做错了什么？我到底哪里得罪你了？为什么你要杀我，我并没有争过什么，也不想争什么呀！甚至展家家主的位子我也没想过要跟你抢，从来都没有过。

……

早上，本来还远在天边的太阳，现在已经爬到了窗前，正在努力释放着美丽的光彩。

"啊，昨晚睡得真舒服呀！"刚刚起床的南宫烈还穿着睡衣，在房门前伸懒腰，样子真是性感迷人极了。

随着他的话语相继走出房间的是安凯臣， 雷君凡，曲希瑞和大懒虫向以农（农：我再懒也没有令扬那个懒氏教主懒。冰：那可不见得。扬：呵呵）。

"早安各位。"

"早。"

"早上好。"

"早安。"

"大家早。"

互相打完招呼后，不知道谁随口问了一句："不知道令扬起来了没有。"

"不清楚，照我看来那个懒氏教主应该还在睡觉呢。"安凯臣也是随口就答。

"要不要去看看。"认识了展令扬这么长时间， 雷君凡也开始变得喜欢整人了。

"我看不要吧，要是又中了令扬的陷阱怎么办？"向以农一脸怕怕的表情看着展令扬的房门。

"那我看还是算了吧。"曲希瑞和南宫烈悠哉悠哉的说。

五个人转身一起朝楼下走去。

刚刚走到厨房的门口，就听到了一个让他们心跳的声音。

"早安呀，我的五位睡美男终于醒了。"展令扬正拿着咖啡笑着看着曲希瑞五个人。

"早安阿，令扬，你今天起的真早啊。"曲希瑞几人异口同声的问好。

"哦呵呵，可爱无敌的人家今天很勤劳的早起，特地来为你们大家做早餐，来感谢你们昨天来救我呀。哦呵呵，人家可是很知恩图报的。所以就是这样了，这就是我今天为什么早起咯。"

"呃，令扬，谢谢你的好意了。那你给我们做了什么呀？"曲希瑞木纳的笑着问展令扬。

"呐，在那边呢。"展令扬放下手中的咖啡杯，指着厨房另一边的台子上。

五个人看过去，只看到了五个咖啡杯。五个人走过去，一人拿起一杯，喝了下去。因为曲希瑞带头喝了下去，所以应该没什么问题吧。

"呵呵，好喝吗？"展令扬还是笑咪咪的看着他们。

"好喝，令扬你用什么做的啊？苦中带甜，很好喝呢。"曲希瑞好奇的问。

"是吗？我什么也没放呀。"展令扬无辜的看着曲希瑞。

"是吗？"

"快吃饭吧，吃完了到会议室来，我有一个惊喜送给你们。"展令扬说完便离开了厨房。

"惊喜？"五个人奇怪的看着展令扬离开的背影。"到底出什么事了？那个家伙会给我们惊喜？"

"我的第六感告诉我会是好事。"

"那还等什么，快来吃饭了！"曲希瑞已经等不及了。

东邦几个人以光速用完了早餐来到了专用的会议室，展令扬和伊藤忍早已等在那里。五个人自动自发的拉来椅子围坐在展令扬旁边。

待所有该到的都到齐并一切就绪后展令扬才拿着一张照片懒洋洋的开口道。"你们觉得这座群岛怎么样？"

"很不错呀。风景优美。看起来像是属于三不管地区。"南宫烈看着照片，第六感又开始给他提示了。

展令扬又看了看其他人，他们当然也是举双手赞成的啦。这么好的群岛，整个被海格成七座小岛，谁会不喜欢呀？

"既然都同意那这座群岛以后就是我们七个人的了。"

"耶？"曲希瑞六个人都瞪大了眼睛看着展令扬，就连平时表情少的惊人的伊藤忍也在惊讶行列中。

"我说这座群岛以后就是我们的了，我们所有的事业都将转移到岛上去，那里将是有史以来最庞大的事业王国。有了这岛，我们以后就都不用分开了，就可以永远生活在一起了。"展令扬这小子真是一天不玩语出惊人的游戏就一天不舒服。想惊死他们吗？不过他这个主意真得不错耶。

"令扬你不是在开玩笑吧？你的主意也有点太惊人了吧。"向以农拍着被展令扬吓倒的心脏说。

"你看人家像在开玩笑吗？而且人家要就告诉过你是惊喜的吗。是你自己不好好听的吗。而且它既然是个惊喜，它就一定要惊人。不然怎么能称其为惊喜呢？一个惊喜如果不惊人的话，那它就不应该叫惊喜，应该叫平喜即平常事。但是我只知道有人会送惊喜给别人，没听说过有人送平喜给别人。所以人家的这个惊喜会惊人是合乎常理的啦…"

"等等令扬，你说这将是有史以来最庞大的事业王国，可是我们怎么把公司挪到岛上去呀？尤其是忍的双龙会。"曲希瑞打断了展令扬的噪音公害，省着自己的耳朵活受罪。

"哎呀，小瑞瑞，这些你就不用担心了，我会整理出一个百利而无一害的计划的。现在最重要的是买下这座群岛，其他的事情就好说了。我的计划何时不是完美无缺的？你说是吗，小臣臣？"展令扬在说这话时不停的给安凯臣抛媚眼送秋波，搞的安凯臣鸡皮疙瘩集体起义，换了一代又一代。总算在安凯臣还没被鸡皮疙瘩淹没前得以解放。"我们不如就叫这岛傲龙记吧。"展令扬提议。

"好，这个好，就叫傲龙记。"东邦几人一致通过，伊藤忍就不用说了，绝对是惟扬命是从的啦。

"好了，那就这么决定了。等我把计划书整理好后会告诉你们的，解散。"说完这句话后展令扬就起身走了出去。伊藤忍当然也跟着出去了。

只到会议室里只剩下东邦几人时南宫烈终于说出了他很早就想说的话。"我感觉令扬这几天有点奇怪。自从从展御人那里回来他好像一直在可以躲避我们。"

"你也感觉到了吗，烈？就算令扬的演技再好，他眼里的悲伤也已经出卖了他。"向以农听了南宫烈的话也发表了一直藏在心底的想发。

"我们也一样。"曲希瑞、安凯臣 和雷君凡一起附和道。

……

是夜。外面黑黑的一片，伸手不见五指。刚刚下过一场雨，空气里还残留了一些泥土的味道。很清新，让人感觉到心情舒畅。明天会是晴天吗？

展令扬坐在电脑前起草计划书，屋里只有电脑屏幕上那一点微弱的灯光，映照着展令扬略显消瘦的面容，忽真忽假。就好像一个美丽的梦境，梦醒了，一切都回到最初的那个原点，什么也都没有变，唯一的不同就是那段深深地印在脑海里的短暂又美妙回忆。

快要到午夜十二点了，过了十二点就剩下15天了。要好好珍惜呀。这个傲龙记是我给你们的最后的一份礼物，也是最后一个约定。下辈子我们还做好朋友。下辈子，我不会再离开，永远不会。


	11. 生日还是祭日

第九章：生日还是祭日

时间很快就过去了，离展御人的期限只有三天了。这最后的三天里一定要快乐呀。这样不管以后是去天堂还是地狱都有这些美好的回忆陪伴着他。

一大清早，异人馆里的小恶魔和客人们都还在酣睡中――但这不包括那个怪胎展令扬。他今天特别起了个大早，悄悄的到每个人的房间一一巡视，确定大家个个睡的香甜沉稳，他才满意的下楼。

他深吸了一口气，对准和每个房间的扩音器联机的麦克风，存心扰人清梦的拉起比杀猪还难听的小提琴。

如展令扬所料，不到一分钟的时间，二楼的楼梯口已充满肃杀之气。扑克牌，手术刀，B.B弹，银针，抱枕争相往一楼客厅猛烈攻击 ――― 幸好他早已躲在安全之地避难。

接着，楼梯间扬起一阵杂乱的愤怒脚步声，之后九个人已全下楼来找那个妨碍他们睡眠的浑球兴师问罪。

展令扬从容不迫的现身，抢在被大家修理前，笑容可掬的说。"我们今天去布莱登堡玩玩吧。人家想可爱的小白和赫尔莱恩大叔了。"

九个人一听全都爆汗倒地，绝对有痛扁这个该死的家伙的冲动。

"我说令扬啊，你想去布莱登堡玩，为什么要用这么奇怪的方式叫我们起床？我昨天出任务，很晚才睡耶。"IVAN首先从地上爬起来，无奈的看着展令扬。

"因为一个个的叫太麻烦了吗。你们知道人家可是最怕麻烦的了。嘻嘻。而且人家怎么知道IVAN你昨天出任务啊，你又没告诉人家。"展令扬看起来委屈极了，说着说着竟红了眼圈。

面前这几个人里有三分之二的人是最看不得展令扬伤心的了，所以都一拥而上的围着展令扬。

"令扬，不然我们一会儿就去布莱登堡玩吧。"安凯臣抢先说。

"令扬，我给你去做好吃的，好不好？"曲希瑞第二个接棒劝说展令扬。

"那我要吃曲氏烤玉米、曲氏蛋糕、曲氏布丁、曲氏鸡翅、曲氏…"展令扬听了曲希瑞的话，开始对自己想吃的东西一一点名。

"好好，你想吃什么我都做给你吃。"

"耶！！小瑞瑞最好了！！"

大伙见危机已过都各自回房洗漱准备一会儿出发陪展令扬去布莱登堡。

……

凝视着与白虎黑帝斯滚成一团的展令扬，赫尔莱恩无奈地在心底叹气。这小子到底把白虎门当成什么了？游乐场吗？想来就来，想走就走。

其他几个也是无奈的看着地上的两人。不，是一人一虎。这个浑球一大早把他们都叫起来就是为了来这里和那只白老虎打滚的吗？

不过看着这样的展令扬他们的心里的大石头也暂时可以放下了。谁叫前一段时间展令扬那么反常呢？

一天就这样在布莱登堡过去了。当傍晚展令扬一伙人要回去的时候，堡里已是一片狼藉，不堪入目。

"令扬，以后常来玩呀。你知道我这里可是随时欢迎你的光临的。"赫尔莱恩笑着对展令扬说。只要你不把我的城堡给翻过来就行。而后又悄悄的在心里补上一句。

展令扬也是笑着看着赫尔莱恩。"真的吗？那我以后就不客气了哦。"不过这可能是最后一次了。

"当然。"

"好了，门主大叔，我们该走了。不然的话可能今夜就得在这里留宿了。"展令扬笑着说完又蹲下身抱了白虎黑帝斯一下。"再见了小白，要乖乖的听你的主人的话哦。"

聪明的白虎似乎感觉到了了展令扬语气里淡淡悲伤。在展令扬站起身要离开的时候一口咬住了展令扬的裤腿。死命的往回拽，不让展令扬离开。

"黑帝斯！快松开。令扬他们该走了。乖。"白虎门主赫尔莱恩命令到。

白虎不但不听，反而拽的更紧了。

"小白，快松开。乖，我会再来看你的，我保证。"展令扬无奈的回过身，语气温柔的对这白虎说。

白虎好似听懂了展令扬的话般，听话的松开了咬着展令扬裤腿的嘴。低叫了两声，像是要展令扬遵守约定。

"门主大叔，小白。拜拜咯！！"展令扬在直升机里对着仍站在停机坪上的赫尔莱恩和白虎黑帝斯喊。他就一直这样看着他们，直到再可看不到了，他才不舍的离开窗边回到座位上。

……

5月25日清晨，当其他人还在和周公老爷爷幽会时，展令扬又收到了一封匿名邮件。

那条讯息说：明天就是你的祭日，下午五点带着你的六位朋友和大哥一起来五号公路上的五号仓库。就算你不带他们来他们也会来的。我要他们亲眼看着你死在我的手上。

看完邮件，展令扬第一次在没有流泪的情况下让笑容离开了工作岗位。

"该死的展御人，你混蛋。你为什么要这样对希瑞他们？难道我一个还不够吗？希瑞他们和你无冤无仇，你为什么？"微笑又回来了，不过却是让人胆寒的。"你如果敢伤他们一根汗毛，我会要你百倍偿还。"

门外闪过五个人影，没错，这五个人就是曲希瑞他们。

他们并没有睡，睡不着。他们真的很担心展令扬，怕他又一次不告而别，他们承受不起。

展令扬的反常，让他们不由得提高了警惕。

……

今天是大采购的时间，至于原因吗…当然是因为需要采购咯。不然的话就要去喝西北风了。

"希瑞，今天轮到谁和你搭档采购？"东邦的转属会计师'神算' 雷君凡问。

"是烈。"曲希瑞回答道，但旋即又问。"君凡，今天几号？"

"5月25号，怎么了？"

"5月25号。那明天就是5月26号了。"

"没错，有什么问题吗？" 雷君凡走到曲希瑞的身边疑惑的问他。

"今天我们大家一起去采购吧。明天是令扬的生日，大家一起去选礼物吧。"

"啊！我怎么把这么重要的事情给忘了？没问题。走吧。" 雷君凡听了曲希瑞的话猛然惊觉。

"那我去告诉以农他们去。"

……

在外面和伙伴们狂欢了一整天，展令扬竟把所有的烦恼都抛到了九霄云外。直到…

"令扬，明天我们一定要一起过。谁也不许独自离开。OK？"向以农的一句问话，让展令扬想起了即将到期的期限。

"令扬，可以吗？"向以农见展令扬没反映，大手在他眼前晃来晃去。

"小农农，你别再晃了，再晃我就晕了。我答应你还不行吗？"展令扬第一次向向以农妥协。

现在他更加确信他们在他心中的位置了，他不允许任何人伤害他们，就算是展御人也不行。

……

晚餐时展令扬特别的安分，不但破天荒的没有去A别人的东西，还把自己的食物分给了其他人。

"小瑞瑞这个给你。这个给小臣臣。这是小农农的。这个给小凡凡。这个是小烈烈的。这个是小忍忍的。这个给耀司。这个给季仑大哥。还有这个给IVAN婆婆。"

"我什么时候成婆婆了？我怎么不知道？"IVAN不满的抱怨到。

"现在知道了。"展令扬笑脸迎人的对IVAN说。

IVAN无奈的叹了口气，完全对展令扬投降了。"我真的很想知道当初我为什么会冒着被杀手界除名的危险把你保下来？"自从IVAN认识了那个气死人的小鬼后，身为优秀职业杀手的冷静、理智和睿智被展令扬这个小鬼给磨的一干二净，有时差点被气死还没法反驳，唯一能做的就是忍，你说这怎能不让IVAN泄气？

"我比你更想知道。嘻！"展令扬还是笑着说。

"……"IVAN彻底无语了。

曲希瑞趁着IVAN有雨前，临时插播，问出了在座的每一个人心中的疑惑。"令扬，你把晚餐都分给了我们那你自己吃什么呀？"

"我不饿。你们吃吧。"哇！！真是撒谎技术高到脸不红气不喘哪。

"令扬你骗得了别人但是你骗不了我们。你从早上到现在什么也没吃，怎么可能不饿？你到底怎么了？只要你告诉我们，我们一定会帮你的。"南宫烈温柔的对展令扬说。

展令扬对南宫烈的问题拒而不答，自顾自的宣布。"好了，快吃吧，在不吃就凉了。其他的就等吃晚饭在说。可不要浪费了希瑞的心意哦"说完，展令扬离开了餐桌。

……

是夜，星空被黑暗吞嚼，飘着小雨。

又是这样啊。每年，在妈妈祭日的前一天都会下雨。而第二天早上醒来一切都雨过天晴。那是妈妈给我的礼物吗？――――― 一个晴朗的开端。但是这一次还会一样吗？明天是否还会晴朗，还是会继续阴云密布？命运为什么不能改变？还是奇迹根本就不存在？

坐在窗台上静静的思考，任由雨水打湿那柔软的黑发，顺着发梢留下脸颊。呆涩的双眼不知怎的，竟蒙上了一层淡淡的薄雾。

是雨水还是泪水？

东邦五个人就这样呆愣在门口。这样的令扬他们从没见过，望向黑暗的眼神中透露着无底洞般的悲痛与自责，甚至还有一丝丝的于心不忍。

展令扬的身上到底发生了什么事，以至于让那暖人心的无敌微笑从他的脸上消失无踪的？

回过身看着眼前的五个死党，展令扬微愣了一下，但旋即又戴上了贯有的一零一号笑脸。

向以农实在忍不住了，强压着从上去痛扁展令扬的冲动，对着他大吼。"展令扬！在我们面前你不需要面具的保护。在我们面前不想笑就不要笑。我们要的是你的人，我们关心的也是你的人，而不是一个在面具的保护下不变的笑脸，也不是你那独自哭啼的破碎的心。你知不知道？"

展令扬还是笑着。"对你们，我的笑不是一个用来保护的面具，而是发自内心的真诚的笑。是我唯一一个填满感情的笑脸。"

"真的吗，令扬？"曲希瑞走到了展令扬的面前，看着他的眼睛。

"答案就在你心里。"展令扬看着面前的曲希瑞，黝黑的眼眸透露着对他们深深地了解。"希瑞，给我催眠吧。问我所有你们想要知道的事情。"

"令扬…"曲希瑞不忍的看着展令扬。为什么不直接告诉他们呢？为什么一定要在催眠后受控制的说出真相。令扬你难道不知道吗？每催眠一次对被催眠者的精神是有一定的损害的，尤其是你。上一次你被强迫催眠，你知不知道这对你身体的伤害有多大？

他知道如果不催眠，展令扬没有这个勇气说出一切。直接说出来会让他很痛苦的。他真的忍心看他痛苦吗？

"希瑞，你尽管去做吧。不要担心我。"展令扬笑着安慰曲希瑞，他的笑总是这样，拥有着安抚人心的神奇力量。

曲希瑞下了决心，蔚蓝的眼睛看进展令扬的黑宝石色的眼眸。

根据南宫烈第六感的提示，曲希瑞问出了第一个问题。"令扬，明天是不是有什么事要发生？"

"明天吗？是可爱的人家的生日。展御人把这一天定为可爱的人家的祭日，他要彻底的在这一天除掉可爱的人家。他之所以选在这一天，是因为这一天也是可爱的人家的可爱的母亲的祭日。他要可爱的人家明天下午五点带着可爱的你们你们、忍和人家可爱的大哥一起去五号公路上的五号仓库。他的目的是要你们亲眼看见可爱的我死在他的手上。"

东邦五个人都被展令扬一遍又一遍的"开爱"和"人家的"给搞晕了。展令扬这小子也真是的，就算被催眠了，他还是江山易改，本性难移的废话多的可怕。

但东邦可不是普通人，很快他们的耳朵就已经适应了的自动删除废话，只收听有用的信息。

曲希瑞在接收到南宫烈的讯息后接着问。"那你明天打算怎么办？"

"当然是去赴约喽，可不能让表哥失望呢。不过…"

"不过什么？"这个家伙，被催眠了还是这么会吊人胃口，还好东邦几人的耐性很好。应该说早在十年前他们的忍耐力就已经被展令扬这个怪胎给磨练的如火纯青了。

曲希瑞加深了催眠的程度，又问了一遍。"令扬，你说不过什么？"

"不过，我不打算带希瑞他们去。他们是和这件事无关，没有必要把他们也牵扯进我们展家的恩怨中来。只要我自己去…就够了…"

该知道的事都知道了以后，曲希瑞又给展令扬下了一道催眠暗示才和伙伴们离开。"在我数到3以后，你会进入梦乡，当你明天早上醒来时你不会记得这次对话的内容。1…2…3…"

曲希瑞这么做，只是为了当展令扬再次醒来的时候，会因为回想起这些事而痛苦。

明天他们会和他一起去。不管怎样他们都会和他在一起过完这一天，就算死也要死在一起。到天堂陪着他。


	12. 爱恨情仇只因有你

第十章：爱恨情仇只因有你

和展御人决战的时候终于到了…

傍晚十分，五号公路上的五号仓库前站着9个俊逸非凡的男子。没错，他们就是展令扬、曲希、安凯臣、向以农、 雷君凡、南宫烈、伊藤忍、宫崎耀司和龚季仑。每个人的气质都不同，但站在一起却不会显得格格不入。

晚风习习的吹着，轻如鸿毛，但却冰冷刺骨。没有一个人有任何的动作。他们在等谁？

仓库的门被打开了，走出来的是一个和这9位俊美少年一样美丽的人儿 ---展御人。他的唇角带着邪邪的笑容。接着9个人跟着他走进了仓库。

"展令扬你还是来了。我还以为你会顾忌到他们得安全不来了呢。"展御人嘲笑着说。

"这件事和你无关。今天你的对手是我，不要伤害其他人。他们和这件事没有任何关系。"展令扬用严肃的语气面带微笑地说。这样的表情只有事情关系到对他重要的人的时候才会出现。

"那可不见得呢。我说过，你对他们很重视，所以在这个情况下，可以利用的我都要利用。"

"你…废话少说，开始吧。"展令扬纵身一跃跳到了展御人的背后，从腰间抽出了黑色的长软剑。

"啪、啪。"展御人拍了两下手，从仓库的黑暗角落里蹦出了一群忍者。"我们的对决，不可以有人妨碍。"

"你好卑鄙。"展令扬咬牙切齿地说。

"我也是迫不得已的。今天你们谁都别想活着出去。"展御人说着已经向展令扬发动了第一轮的攻击。其他人想去帮他。可是无奈卑鄙的展御人竟给他们也安排了对手，让他们腾不出身来帮助展令扬。

整个仓库里刀光剑影，兵刃碰撞声徐徐入耳。没人阻止，没法阻止。

突然而来的"砰"的一声，一颗子弹毫不留情的射进了南宫烈的左肩，看来他们很想废了他的左手啊。

"烈！"向以农的呼唤传到了在远处和展御人打得不可开交的展令扬的耳朵里。

展令扬知道南宫烈受伤了，一个踢腿踢在了展御人的肚子上，把他踢出去老远。展令扬急忙跑到南宫烈的身边察看他的伤势。其他七人也随后赶到。

"烈，你没事吧？"展令扬的眼神透着深深地心痛。

"我没事的，令扬，不要担心。"南宫烈安慰道。

展令扬站了起来，嘴角还带着微笑，却多了一点危险的气息。"我会帮你报仇的。还有，烈，对不起。"

"令扬？为什么要说对不起？"南宫烈看着现在的展令扬，总感觉发生了什么事。不然的话展令扬平时是不会给别人道歉的。

展令扬背对着南宫烈他们，深吸了一口气才说。"没什么。就是对不起。"说完展令扬就和以前一样，以光速冲到了打伤南宫烈的人那里，百倍的让他偿还。

南宫烈并没有阻止他，因为他感觉这次不管怎样也阻止不了他，但是展令扬不会杀了那个人，只会让他生不如死。

见南宫烈没有说话要他们阻止展令扬，其他人也都没什么动静。

当然展御人的人是不会停止攻击的。几个人又都再度回到了备战状态开始向敌人猛烈攻击。

他们不会让这些人伤到展令扬的。

就在双方都打得不可开交的时候，IVAN出现在了仓库门口，展令扬发现了IVAN，但是并没有太在意。他不希望IVAN介入到这场战斗中来。

但是下一秒要他不在意也不行了。只见IVAN拿着枪对准展御人的胸口，按下了扳机。

"IVAN，不要！"展令扬对着远处的IVAN大喊出声想要阻止他，可是已经来不及了，子弹朝着展御人的胸口飞去。他是不喜欢展御人，但那毕竟是他的亲表哥啊！

"令扬，回来！不要啊！"

可是就在这千钧一发的时候，展令扬飞奔而至，替他挡下了子弹。胸口传来了撕心裂肺的疼痛，喉咙一甜，一口鲜血呕上来，忍不住涌出嘴角。

"为什么要替我挡下来？为什么不让我死？"展御人对他大吼。

展令扬艰难地转过身子，面对着他，微笑。缓缓拭去唇边的血丝，看着他。展令扬的脸色苍白，喘息虚弱，然，他的眼神，坦荡荡直射进展御人的心底！

展御人惊讶的看着他。在经历了那么多事，他怎么可以还能拥有那样坦荡荡的眼神？！没有杂质、没有邪恶，他在他眼中甚至找不到一丝丝的恨意！为什么？！他的眼睛，就像深邃而剔透的黑宝石，就那样看着他。他竟然已经无法与他对视了，他想逃开他的视线！为什么？！

他那样对他，想方设法的消灭他，他却不恨他，为什么？难道只因为他是他的表哥？自从他们开始对决，他的每一招每一式都只是在防御他的攻击，他根本就没有使尽权力，只因他们都姓展。如果他真的尽了全力，他根本就接不下他三招。现在，那一枪本来应该是他的，可是他却替他挡了下来，只因他们同是展家人。

"因为我们同是展家人。"展令扬的回答让展御人愣住了。

我们同是展家人，同是展家人，展家人，展家人…这三个字牢牢地锁在了展御人的心里。只因我们同是展家人，你纵容我的嫉妒，你把本应属于你的东西让给了我，你让我一次次的暗杀你…只因我们同是展家人，你从不恨我。他明白了，他的心太善，善到不懂得怎样去恨。他从不知道恨是什么，在他的世界里没有恨，只有爱。他只是单纯的爱着身边的每一个人，单纯的呵护，尽管自己受伤，也要保护最重要的人。而他，这个想方设法要杀了他的人，他还是一样的呵护。

展令扬看着他，他知道他明白了，他对他的恨已不存在。他总算可以安心了。

闭上眼睛，缓缓的向后倒去。是时候该离开了吗？到最后还是不能和几个挚友在一起吗？尽管他是那么的努力，最终他们还是伤了，因为他将要再度离开。

到了医院，展令扬在被推进手术室之前对一直在他身边的伙伴说。"真得很…抱歉…到最后…我…还是要…离开…那…群岛……"

"不许说傻话，令扬。你不会有事的，我们还有希瑞在呢。"向以农打断了展令扬。他不要他说这么丧气的话，他的话像是在交代遗言，他不要听。

此时的展令扬，脸色苍白的躺在病床上虽还是微笑，但不再有以前的朝气，显得有气无力。

"听着令扬，" 雷君凡俯下头直盯住展令扬的眼，"我们都在这儿等你出来，你要争气！听到没有？"

"恩，我们…还…有希…瑞…"瑞字一说完，展令扬就因失血过多昏了过去。

展令扬要被推进手术室， 雷君凡、安凯臣、向以农、南宫烈、伊藤忍亦步亦趋，不愿放手

曲希瑞一脸严肃，满眼坚定的坚持跟进去亲自给展令扬动手术。他不会让他在离开，他不允许！！

手术室外的一群人都像丢了魂一样的各占一角，谁也不和谁说话，也没有心情说话。

闻讯赶来的展初云一见到展御人就毫不留情的给了他一拳。而后拽着他的衣领，生平第一次失控的大吼。"展御人你这个混蛋！！你为什么要这么对令扬？他为了你已经放弃了很多，牺牲了很多，你为什么还要置他于死地？现在令扬在手术室里面生死未卜，你该满意了吧？只要令扬死了，你就不会再有威胁了是不是？你不配做展家人，你给我滚。别再让我看见你！不然你的下场就是死。"

展御人没有反驳，甚至一个字也没说。

展初云放开了拽着他衣领的手，他就这样静静的转身，静静的离开。

展初云这样说他并没错，他不配做展家人，他不配继承展家。展家里每个人都很善良，但他太自私，太邪恶。只有展令扬才配。他的每一点都比他完美，可是他却因为一己私利要他发誓永不加入任何帮派。他的人生本应更好，可是他却把他的人生变得像人间地狱。

他是不是太坏了？可是天使般的他还是对邪恶的他这么好，舍命救他。

令扬。对不起。真得很对不起。不要原谅我。我求你恨我，这样我会好受些。

……

手术室的灯终于在两个小时三十分钟的漫长等待后熄灭了。曲希瑞从手术室里走了出来，大家一拥而上。

曲希瑞别过脸不让大家看到他的眼泪。

其他的主刀医生也一个接一个的出来，摇着头，叹着气。

展令扬的诊治结果。子弹取出来了，但他却因失血过多，导致大脑严重缺氧。手术……失败了……

"不！！令扬！！"好一声痛苦的长啸！！伊藤忍崩溃了。

"令扬，你这个不争气的家伙，你这个骗子！！" 雷君凡浑身颤抖不止。

"不，不，我不信！我不信！"向以农一拳拳狠狠砸在雪白的墙上，留下刺目鲜红。

安凯臣和曲希瑞几乎是同时拿出了手术刀和手枪。他们不要展令扬一个人离开。

"希瑞、凯臣，住手。我想令扬也不想你们因他而伤心的。"南宫烈泪水奔流，从后面拼命抱住死党的腰，几近崩溃！

"令扬。你还是决定要走吗？"IVAN算是最冷静的一个，可是他却连呼吸都在颤抖！

"令扬，令扬…"展初云和龚季仑只是一遍一遍的轻声呼唤那个他们挚爱的人。

"带小少爷走。"展初云向手下命令。

"不要！求你，小舅舅，把令扬留给我们！"

"令扬他并没有死，他只是睡着了。那么，本家的千年寒冰棺是他最好的归宿。只要还有一线希望，我们就会等希望的到来对不对？希瑞，你是医生，你最清楚。"

"是。"希瑞终于冷静下来。"令扬会醒的，不过麒麟门的水晶棺是不是会更好？小舅舅，就让我们用麒麟门的水晶棺来安置令扬吧。在这期间我一定要想出办法，先让令扬…睡吧。"

"好吧。我答应你们。"展初云转身朝着医院的出口走去。这是他唯一可以为令扬做的了。让他和他的朋友们在一起吧。

清月，依旧挂在天空，依旧那般的圆那般的亮，可世间已经物逝人非了。


	13. 最后的礼物傲龙记

第十一章：最后的礼物 -- 傲龙记

没有展令扬的日子简直就是人间地狱。不，应该说是比人间地狱还难受百倍。

习惯了有他的日子，当他再次离去时，每个人的煎熬都随着时间增长，痛不欲生。

虽然才过了一夜，但每个人都是痛苦的。这一夜就像一个世纪那么长。

（这里冰冰我懒得写了,就从某天看到的某文里借用了）只有他——伤的他们体无完肤的伙伴；只有他——想爱却不能爱的恋人；只有他——挚爱的宝贝外孙（外甥）；只有他——另他们又爱又恨的小恶魔。

可是，情——何以堪!那个爱笑爱整人让人恨的牙痒痒却又爱到骨髓里的可恶小子就这样走出了他们的生命。

悲伤之余是对他的怨啊——令扬！你不孝！你可知你的离去让年迈的外公伤心晕倒，让疼爱你的小舅舅伤心欲绝？你不义！让你挚爱的伙伴崩溃，让爱你的所有人忍受着锥心之痛。你好狠，为什么到最后又是一个人独自离去，扔下我们？不！这回你更狠了！我们这次是不是追到天涯海角翻遍整个世界也无法追到你？为什么！为什么！为什么！！！！！

十年前的不告而别，他们至少知道他还和他们生活在同一片天空下，他还在关注着他们。只要等待他们就会相见。

可是这一次完全不同了。他离开时他们都在身边，他们都看到了。这一次他们生活在了不同的天空下，就算一直等下去他们也不一定会再次相见。

但是他们会等，10年等不到就20年，20年等不到就30年，就算要等一辈子，他们也会等下去。因为他们相信，总有一天他会回来。

……

把展令扬安置在麒麟门后，东邦五人和伊藤忍分别收到了六封挂号信。当看到寄信人的姓名时他们惊呆了。

名字的主人是他们的瑰宝，他们的挚爱。那个让他们伤心欲绝，苦苦等待，却又爱不释手的人 ――― 展令扬。

寄信的日期是5月24日。看来展令扬早就知道自己这次和展御人的决战是凶多吉少。

信的内容是一样的，不悲不喜。可是读信的人却红了眼眶。

只因那熟悉的字迹，熟悉的话语中透露的对他们无尽的爱，绚丽的字又勾回了大家对他的思念。

信：

亲爱的小瑞瑞／小臣臣／小农农／小烈烈／小凡凡／小忍忍（依照读信人而改变）：

请允许我再这么叫你们最后一次吧。当你们看到这封信的时候我可能已经不在了。我知道你们会想我，可是我只要你们记住。我的肉体虽不在你们身边了，但是我的灵魂还在。我会一直陪在你们的旁边。

你们是我永远的宝贝，我怎么会舍得离开呢？你们说对不对？嘻嘻。

我从来没恨过人，也从来不知道怎样去恨一个人。但是我有一种心情连我自己也不明白。那就是当你们受伤的时候，我会生气，会气愤。会失去理智到想要杀掉那个伤了你们的人。

因为我从没恨过，所以对于御人表哥对我做的事情，我从来就没有怪过他。因为是我抢了他在外公，舅舅和叔叔们心目中的地位。

你们是知道的，嫉妒是可以让一个天使摇身一变变成恶魔的。

如果有一天有人从你们的手上抢走了你最宝贵，最重要的东西。你们会怎样？是不是很想杀了那个抢了你东西的人？

我说这些话只是想告诉你们，御人表哥对我的仇恨并不是无中生有，并不是无理取闹。他做这些只是因为嫉妒。

给别人留一条生路，等于给自己一次生的机会

我希望你们不要恨他。这是我的请求。

以农你曾经对我说过…在你们面前我不需要面具的保护。在你们面前不想笑就不要笑。你们要的是我的人，你们关心的也是我的人，而不是一个在面具的保护下不变的笑脸，也不是我那独自哭啼的破碎的心。你问我知不知道。

我的答案是…对你们，我的笑不是一个用来保护的面具，而是发自内心的真诚的笑。是我唯一一个填满感情的笑脸。这个是真的，我没有骗你们。这是我的真心话。

记得十年前青春放荡的时候，你们只看到过我的笑脸。而今，我将我的眼泪我的仇恨和我的真心都展现给了你们。

你们知道吗？两条直线有几种位置关系。平行、相交、重合。茫茫众生之中，大部分的人是犹如两条平行的直线，永远都没有交集的，找到能够相交的两条直线已经是一种幸运，能够重合在一起则已经是一种奢望了，时间本来就是充满分离的泪水和重逢的欢笑。天下没有不散的宴席。所以…不要为我的离去难过。

那傲龙记是我送给你们的最后一份礼物，也是我一直以来得心愿。这是我和你们的最后一个约定。

如若今生无缘再见，那么下辈子，下下辈子，甚至是生生世世我们都做好朋友。到时候我保证我不会再离开，永远不会。

如果今生有缘，我会在老地方等着你们的。到时我们再相见。

展令扬字

XX年5月24日清晨。

"信看完了，那剩下的那一大叠是什么东东？"虽然展令扬现在不在了，但是向以农的性格不会变。排在展令扬后面的东邦大嘴公2号向以农首先发言。

"应该是傲龙记的计划书吧，令扬说过他会计划的。"安凯臣赏了向以农一记卫生眼，像躲瘟疫一样的离向以农远远的，怕他的健忘病毒传染到自己的身上。

"不愧是令扬阿，好完美的计划。"拥有着过目不忘，一目十行的速读本领的 雷君凡迅速的看完了那厚厚的一叠东东，频频称奇。"你们别光顾着闹，也快看一看呀。"

看完了计划书的一群人，都不由自主地留下了感动的眼泪。

令扬，为了我们，你到底花了多少时间在这个上面？这么完美的计划在仅仅不到三天的时间内整理出来，对他们是百利而无一害啊。

哭够了曲希瑞才说。"令扬说这个是他一直以来的心愿，那就让我们来完成他吧。不为了别的，只为了令扬在这个上面为我们花的时间和心血我们也一定要把这个计划进行到最好。不能让令扬失望。"

"恩。"其他五人异口同声地回答。

……

龚季仑已经回飞鹰集团去了。他现在唯一要做的就是管理好飞鹰，他要把飞鹰经营的轰轰烈烈。这样如果以后还有机会再和展令扬见面的话，他不会再让他嘲笑。

IVAN也走了，回到了他那没有人喜欢，没有人惊佩，只有人憎恨的杀手行业。继续做那个杀人不眨眼的冷血男人。

宫崎耀司也回日本了。他没有带走伊藤忍，因为他知道，他带不走，也带不了。但至少他们以后还会再见。

几天前的异人馆还生龙活虎，笑声满天。而现在，只剩下了处处忧伤和记忆的灰尘。

东邦五人和伊藤忍站在异人馆的门口，就这样看着。

这里有着他们的回忆。从十年前的年少轻狂，到今天的成熟稳重。点点滴滴都记录在这里。

今天，他们将永远将这个地方藏在记忆的最底部。

今天，他们将转身离开，将这段撕心裂肺的痛苦回忆抛在身后。今天的离开，代表着明天的从反。但是这次他们离开后，就不会再回来。除非…除非…

飞机起飞了，飞向他们的新天地，新世界 ――― 傲龙岛。在那里他们将建立起他们新的家园。

这段喜怒哀乐共存的记忆他们不会再开启。直到那个把他们丢弃的钥匙重返他们身边。


	14. 老地方我们再相见

第十二章：老地方我们再相见

已经三年了，展令扬已经在水晶棺里睡了三年了。这三年里曲希瑞六人把展令扬的计划进行的淋漓尽致，滴水不漏。但名字的来历只有极少数的人知道。傲龙记。那个汇集了七个年轻人所有青春，所有记忆的地方，所有的悲伤与快乐都在这里。而且真的就像展令扬所说的傲龙记现在是全球最大的资金和军火供应集团，也是集钱与权于一身的庞大独立集团。

谁都不能否认，世人最爱的两样东西莫过于：钱与权。

钱，不用说，是指挥霍不尽的庞大资金。

权嘛，通常是由金钱和武力结合所创造出来的结晶。

换句话说，只要拥有庞大的金钱和武力，就等于拥有了钱与权。

而拥有了钱与权后，便可以随心所欲地实现许多心中的梦想。

因此，世人莫不对钱与权趋之若鹜。

传言世界各国的政府、企业、反政府组织、恐怖组织、国际黑道等，都有向傲龙记借贷资金、采购军火的纪录。

没有人知道傲龙记的庞大资金和军火武力究竟从何而来，只知道他们在世界各地都拥有庞大的人脉、资金和资产。

只要他们愿意，随时可以让任何一个国家发生经济危机、武装政变;任何一个企业面临倒闭、宣告破产；任何一个组织资金短缺、被迫解散;反之，亦可让它们起死回生。

所以世界各国的国家政府、政要、企业名流、恐怖份子和黑道大亨，都对傲龙记敬畏三分，莫不想尽办法和它们维持良好密切的关系。也因此，在这世上没人敢背叛傲龙记、欠傲龙记钱。

只要你有胆背叛或赖帐，管你逃到天涯海角，它都有办法逮到你、对你施以重惩。

不信邪?可以试试。

可怕的报复马上报到，保证你付出惨痛的代价，永生永世在地狱高唱悔不当初。

那么，该怎么和傲龙记打交道呢？

很简单，找对门路就成了。

傲龙记对外有六位主要的负责人，传说还有一位现在仍是一个谜，叫做指挥官。

现任的六位指挥官正是东邦和伊藤忍，他们负责的领域分别是：

神赌南宫烈----负责与各国政府、政要接触。

神偷向以农----负责与各国企业接触。

双龙之一伊藤忍----负责与恐怖组织接触。

神枪手安凯臣----负责与国际黑道接触。

神算 雷君凡----负责与阿拉伯世界接触。

神医曲希瑞----后援部队，负责支持其它六位指挥官。

还有一个就是一直都是一个谜的指挥官的职位，现由其他六位代管----负责决定资金借与不借、军火卖与不卖的最终裁决者。

这便是傲龙记赫赫有名的七位现任指挥官。

这三年里，曲希瑞不停的研究试验，尝试着各种方法，唯一的目的就是要展令扬醒过来。

……

XX年5月25日，年仅3岁的展少昂和向剑尧随着向以农来到赤岛的密室看望展令扬。

展令扬还是静静的躺在水晶棺里，没有丝毫的变化，透明的液体围绕着他。那是麒麟门主司·达罗奇专门为展令扬配置的，用他自己的血。以前他就是从这个水晶棺里复活过来的，现在轮到展令扬了。

"爸爸，为什么展叔叔还不醒阿？"年幼的向剑尧晃着向以农的胳膊问。

"爸爸，你为什么还不醒呢？你已经睡了三年了，难道还不够吗？你这个大懒虫！你知不知道妈妈有多想你？还有向叔叔他们？爸爸，你快起来吧。爸爸！！"展少昂凝视着水晶棺里的展令扬，紧咬着下唇忍着眼泪。

展少昂虽然才3岁，但是他却比他的哥哥姐姐们出色的多，比他的同龄人要成熟得多。

他和展令扬一样，永远都是笑着的，从来不把悲伤写在脸上。让人猜不透。但是东邦几个人都知道，因为他们了解展令扬。

"少昂，不要这样。我相信总有一天令扬他会醒过来的，一定会的。"向以农把展少昂搂在怀里安慰着。

"嗯，爸爸一定会醒过来的。一定会的。因为他还见到可爱的人家的可爱的样子呢。"展少昂微笑着对向以农说。

"…这才乖，去吧，剑尧，少昂，去找洛凝他们玩去吧。"向以农笑着看着向剑尧和展少昂离去的背影。

静静的凝视着水晶棺里沉睡的伙伴。向以农看似自言自语的说。"令扬，明天就是你的生日了。今年的生日你还是不打算和我们一起过吗？三年前的这一天，你答应了我那一天会和我们一起过，你不会离开。但是你没有做到。那一天还没有结束你就独自离开了，把我们抛下，自己一个人走了。你好过分。你和我的约定你真的不打算实现了吗？"

……

XX年5月26日。

每年的这一天，东邦五人和伊藤忍都会聚在赤岛里的密室，一起给展令扬庆祝生日。

今年的这一天当六个人又一起来到密室的时候。事情有点一反常态。

首先，但他们来到密室入口的时候，看到的是一扇半开的门。（注：这扇门平时都是关着的。不，应该是锁着的。）

"以农，今天你来过吗？"看到这样的现象，曲希瑞问身边的向以农。

"没有啊，但是我昨天来过。而且我有锁门呀。"向以农为自己辩解。

"先说说今天有没有人来过？"安凯臣问了一句比较合理的问题。

"没有。"其他人异口同声的回答他。

"那就奇怪了。我们还是赶紧去看看吧。"南宫烈皱着眉头说。

"好。"

来到密室里面，六个人看到眼前的场景，惊讶到消音。

"…这…这…是怎么回事？"首先开口的是向以农，看着眼前的一片狼藉，他好不容易才挤出几个字。

"不…不知道。"曲希瑞一脸茫然。

雷君凡算是比较冷静的一个，他走到水晶的碎片前蹲下身，仔细检查。"从水晶破碎的样子看来这不是从外面破坏的…"

"如果不是从外面破坏的，那就是从里面。难道说…"安凯臣接着 雷君凡的话继续猜测。

"…难道是令扬！"向以农兴奋的说。

"如果是令扬的话，我们应该会知道的阿。"南宫烈并不是故意泼向以农凉水的，但是这真的不是小事。

"不管是不是真的，我们去看看不就知道了。"曲希瑞提议。

"你知道他在哪儿？"其他四个都转向他。

"令扬给我们的信里不是说…如果今生有缘，我会在老地方等着你们的吗？那个老地方不就是美国纽约吗？我们在那里的回忆最多。"一直没有开口的伊藤忍提醒的他们。

"那还等什么，还不快走！！"向以农拉起身旁的安凯臣就往停机坪跑，其他几人也尾随跟上。

他们已经迫不及待的想再见一见那个让他们苦苦等待了三年的挚宝了。

……

美国.纽约.曼哈顿

夜，悄悄的到来。

纽约的街道霎时变得光彩夺目。五彩缤纷的霓虹灯和白天的太阳有着截然不同的光芒。

展令扬漫步在街道上，心情舒畅。

多长时间了？距离我最后一次来这里有多长时间了？这里的一切都和以前一样。

走着走着竟无意间晃到了K.B大学。

学校里一点都没变，高高的教学楼，绿油油的树林，还有那整洁的学生会办公室。

那栋楼当年是他们搞怪的集中地之一。

还记得那是他们丰功伟绩的开始，在那里他们以抽签的方式，组成了KB历史上第一个不按常理出牌的学生会。

在那里他们捉弄过老实的"驽钝"老兄。

在那里他们筹划过惊神泣鬼的"伟大"整蛊计划。

在那里他们留下欢笑许多许多……

直到现在他们的名字在这所学校里还是赫赫有名，人人知晓的。他们的照片还高高的挂在学生会的办公室里。

学校的每一个角落都还残留着他们的气息。

不知从什么时候天开始飘起细雨。

漫步在细雨中的K.B校园。

一个个地方，一段段回忆。

原来一年的故事，可以有那么多那么多……

都是记忆里的财富，永远珍藏的宝贝。

想起来就会甜蜜的流泪的故事。

再走过去是学生公寓。

记得他们在那里好像只住过不满一个月。

食堂的伙食不知道是不是还那么烂？！

一路走走停停，时时恍惚微笑。

走到了学校的经济学院，想到了 雷君凡

全美炙手可热的黄金会计师。

君凡，那个记忆好的惊人的家伙。

他的大脑简直就是一个活字典，过目不忘是他的拿手好戏，他那神算的称号可不是浪得虚名的，天生的商业理财好头脑造就了他现在的荣耀。

和自己的联手搭配的天衣无缝，意外之财每每手到擒来。

当年的东邦财务总管啊，铁面无私。你现在是不是还是这样管理着傲龙记的财务？好像亲眼看看啊。

再下来是法律学院，记得烈当初在这里是一颗闪耀的星啊。

那是烈的成就，烈的人生，感同身受的骄傲。

在美国提到大律师艾伦可是没有几个人会不知道。

温柔多情的公子，铁口无争的辩才。

这就是现在的人对南宫烈的评价。

只要能请得出艾伦，就没有胜不了的官司。

一直到目前，南宫烈接手的案子始终维持不败的记录。

可是所有的光环都只是属于一个叫艾伦的人，而不是南宫烈。

南宫烈这个名字似乎被时间施过魔法，只停留在有限几个人的记忆里。

那个有着神奇第六感的家伙，风流儒雅的"万人迷"。

潇洒花丛过，片泥不沾身。

这才是南宫公子的花花本性，因为那些他根本就不关心。

不关心，所以温柔。

距离的文雅。

离开的那段时间里凯臣接管了威京集团的家族企业。

新一代"欧纳西斯"享誉世界，可是他很少有漠然以外的表情。

他只是习惯的把快乐与关心藏在心里。

走出校园，逛着逛着就逛到了他们初识的地方 ―― 那个大打出手的赌坊。

就是在那儿，六个年纪相仿的东方小子异域结缘。

成就了一段热血青春的轻狂梦。

河边的草地上，彼此畅谈理想。

倾盖如故，相见恨晚。

他们没有半点犹豫的跟着自己进了K.B。

开始了一段青春无悔的灿烂旅程。

开始了六颗真心的惺惺相知。

开始了一个叫"东邦"的不败传说。

开始了漫漫十年的伤痕。

他的痛苦根本就不及他们的一半。

他们的痛苦是什么样子的？

他们因为自己到底伤了有多深？

流年似水，华年如梦。

记忆如流水，绵延不绝。

……

天空渐渐地放晴了，风轻轻带来花的芬芳和泥土的清新气息。深深的呼吸一口雨后的新鲜空气。心情慢慢的飞扬。

半轮明月慢慢的爬上天边。

深邃幽蓝的夜空，稀稀落落几颗星子。

浅浅淡淡的发着几不可见的微光。

这些亘古不变的星辰，耐心的守候着彼此的间距。

淡淡相望的幸福，

亿万年如一日，不离不弃。

仰头看着面前这栋二层小楼。

中古的建筑，看起来破破旧旧毫不起眼。

却是离开的那段日子里时刻都在心里的。

街对面的商店里放起了音乐。

缠绵的旋律围绕着孤独的站在路中央的展令扬。

（季节让街头橱窗换了不同的模样

好象抓不住时光

霓红灯在我眼前不停不停闪

好象惊叹号映眼框

想起曾在我身旁

分享心情的那个他

是否还无恙）

希瑞，君凡，以农，烈，凯臣，忍，还有…少筠，你们还好吗？我好像再见到你们。

（哦有些想念还在我心中收藏

点点滴滴那段时光

生命某一段因为你而发亮

直到今天还不能忘

哦有些感伤关于我们的聚散

三言两语无法说完

也许让我们各自走了一段

又会重逢在老地方）

我今天在老地方等你们，但是你们会来吗？

（收音机突然播放那条心爱的歌曲

感觉依然很温暖

回忆还在我脑海不停不停转

世界已变得不一样

也许让我们各自走了一段

又会重逢在老地方

WhyOh Why why…OYY OY

总难忘…

为什么总在失去之后才学会成长…

摘自《想念》，演唱者不明)

……

伊藤忍六个人走遍了他们曾经去过的所有地方。找遍了所有记忆里的老地方。

他们没有找到展令扬。

还剩下最后一个地方了。如果再找不到的话…他们不知道。

也许，如果再找不到的话，那就是注定了他们今生无缘。

令扬，你会在哪里？

……

六个人抱着最后一点点希望来到了往日他们一起嬉戏的窝 ―― 异人馆。

看着站在门口的那个让他们思念了三年的身影。眼睛模糊了。

"令扬…"六个人一齐呼唤。

缓缓的转身，盯着站在自己眼前的六个令他朝思暮想的人，展令扬的声音哽咽了。"希瑞，烈，以农，凯臣，君凡还有忍。真的是你们吗？"

"对，是我们没错。令扬，你总算醒了。"六个人上前给了他一个大大的拥抱。

七个人抱做一团，痛哭流涕。像是要把这三年来的思念与痛苦都释放出来一样。

（季节让街头橱窗换了不同的模样

好象抓不住时光

霓红灯在我眼前不停不停闪

好象惊叹号映眼框

想起曾在我身旁

分享心情的那个他

是否还无恙

哦有些想念还在我心中收藏

点点滴滴那段时光

生命某一段因为你而发亮

直到今天还不能忘

哦有些感伤关于我们的聚散

三言两语无法说完

也许让我们各自走了一段

又会重逢在老地方

收音机突然播放那条心爱的歌曲

感觉依然很温暖

回忆还在我脑海不停不停转

世界已变得不一样

也许让我们各自走了一段

又会重逢在老地方

WhyOh Why why…OYY OY 总难忘..

为什么总在失去之后才学会成长…）

……

"令扬，你不会再离开了吧？"坐在回程的飞机上向以农还是不放心的问。

"不会了，再也不会了。我保证。因为剩下的这辈子，我要用来偿还你们为我付出的。"展令扬微笑着看着身边的六个挚友。

是的，他再也不会离开了。

他已经欠他们的太多了。现在，他要用尽今生的每一分每一秒来偿还他欠他们的。

以后他都会陪在他们身边，来补偿那段离开的岁月。

现在，没有人会把他们分开，也没有人能。

今晚的月亮是那样的美丽耀眼，努力的释放自己的光彩。

他们的青春已是过眼烟云，但是他们的友情却还在茁壮成长。


	15. 后记

后记：

几年后，展初云退隐江湖，正选继承人展御人因其犯下的严重过失被家主展初云从展家家谱中除名。现任继承人为展爷之女展落阳的儿子展令扬。

传位典礼上：

"…现在我宣布展令扬正式成为展家下任当家！"展初云看着站自己身边微笑的外甥，心情大好的宣布。

"你有什么要说的吗，令扬？"

展令扬还是微笑着接过话筒。"我很高兴我能有这个荣幸继承展家，但因为我曾与外公约定过，决不加入任何帮派包括展帮。所以我决定将展家家主的位置传给我的表哥，展御人。"说完这惊人之语，展令扬对展御人说。"不要问我为什么，只要接受就好。"

展御人看着他竟然哭了。展令扬微笑着上前给了他一个大大的拥抱。台下议论纷纷，但却有六个人了然于心的笑着。

令扬曾经答应过他们，这辈子他不会再离开他们半步。这辈子他会和他们永远在一起。

"令扬，你把展家让给了我。但请你答应我，以后一定要让你的儿子展少昂当我的继承人，这是我给你的谢礼。请你一定要收下。"展御人诚心的说。

展令扬想了想说，"好，我答应你。"

就这样，展令扬在所有人的注视下走下了讲台，走向挚友们。在那一瞬间，好像身边所有的事物都不存在了，唯独能看见的就是那六位等在门口的好伙伴。

这辈子，他不要再离开。他已经离开了太多次。他让他们伤了太多心，他要用他的一生来偿还他们的心伤。他们要一起走完这一生。下辈子，下下辈子，下下下辈子。甚至是生生世世他们都要做朋友，永远在一起，再也不分开。

七个人就这样并肩消失在了大家的视线里。去实现他们曾经许下的永生的誓言。

让青春烈火燃烧永恒，

让生命闪电划过天边；

向浩瀚星空许下诺言，

让年轻的心永不改变!

用所有热情换回时间，

让年轻的梦没有终点!


End file.
